


Intimacy

by jane_x80



Series: An Officer and a Gentleman (The Regency AU) [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, First Time, Georgian Period, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Regency Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Royal Marine Lieutenant Gibbs (Retired) has finally married his neighbor, Anthony Paddington and it is finally time for their wedding night. However, Anthony has developed some pre-wedding night jitters and it is up to Gibbs to convince him that intimacy comes in many ways.This is a Regency AU where there is obviously no NCIS, everything takes place in England during the Georgian period, and everything is as proper as I can make it, although this time there is smut. It's their wedding night, after all! 😉
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: An Officer and a Gentleman (The Regency AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642780
Comments: 102
Kudos: 243
Collections: What If? AU Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesco0307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesco0307/gifts).



> This story is a belated birthday gift for [jesco0307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesco0307). Happy belated birthday, my friend! I know I didn't even really ask you what you wanted this time around, but I had this idea in mind about Tony and Gibbs' wedding night after A Dangerous Courtship, and it kind of grew and grew. I know I tagged PWP and there's no plot per se but there are 20,000 words. Maybe not plot so much, but maybe not just a PWP? So Jesco, I hope you will still like the story. They get a wedding night, but given that Tony is an innocent virginal Omega, he's not the usual suave sex machine that we know and love. Even canon!Tony had to start somewhere, right? 😁
> 
> I did try to stick to the rules I set myself for the first story, trying to write in the Regency style, trying to keep my language consistent with the times. But since this one involves some smut, it did break the no sex and no nudity rules. There may even be a little bit of swearing (oops!). I beg your forgiveness in advance, and please don't sic the ghost of Jane Austen on me for it. It is as proper and aboveboard as I can make it while writing my first explicit A/B/O knotting fic, OK? I realize it's a bit of an oxymoron. Why did I want to do this? I kept asking myself that the entire time I was writing this story. 😁
> 
> Like the first story, this one also fulfills [Challenge 26 - Regency AU](https://whatif-au.livejournal.com/69644.html) from the [What If AU](https://whatif-au.livejournal.com/) community over on LiveJournal.
> 
> I listened to two pieces of music for this one:  
> * Maurice Ravel's [Pavane for a Dead Princess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPHSHZssOLs) (performed by Jean-Philippe Collard)  
> * Felix Mendelssohn [Piano Trio No 1 in D Minor Op. 49, 2nd Movement (Andante con moto tranquillo)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNQZLn7YTVc) performed by Jascha Heifetz, Anton Rubinstein, and Gregor Piatigorsky  
> * **OR** the full performance of Mendelssohn's [Piano Trio No1 in d](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmwUbYs3ouE) performed by Anne-Sophie Mutter, Andre Previn and Lynn Harrell. The second movement starts at about minute 9:00 and goes to about 15:50.
> 
> As jesco0307 is not only my friend but also my beta, I didn't ask her to work on her own birthday story, so any and every mistake here is definitely my own! ❤️❤️ 
> 
> The story is complete. There will be five chapters altogether and I'll be posting hopefully a chapter a day for the next few days. It's my first A/B/O smut so I'm a bit nervous for some reason. *fingers crossed*

**Chapter One**

Lord Clive Paddington had not skimped on the party he threw to celebrate Anthony’s marriage to retired Royal Marine Lieutenant Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and everyone in all of Ashford had been invited to Houghton Hall for that purpose. After all that had happened in the previous summer, the brutal murders of so many Alphas who had come to Anthony’s birthday celebration, and Anthony’s subsequent almost mortal wound at the hands of an Alpha who was trying to assassinate Lord Paddington himself, and the slow and painful recovery from that grievous injury that the poor Omega had suffered, everyone who knew him needed to breathe a sigh of relief and find a reason to celebrate.

A wedding was the perfect occasion. Especially since Anthony and Lieutenant Gibbs were obviously wildly in love with each other. Thus wine, ale and tea flowed, and the giant wedding cake, covered in a pristinely white refined sugar icing, made a splendid centerpiece at the post-wedding party. Although it was traditional to use almond paste as icing, Anthony was allergic to almonds and could not eat them and therefore almond paste was out of the question. Besides, Mrs Osgood had sternly told Lord Paddington that the cake would need to be a truly _wonderful_ cake in addition to one that Anthony would be able to safely enjoy, because they were marrying off their beloved Omega and the fact that Anthony had made an excellent match and chosen an Alpha who was as worthy of him as Lieutenant Gibbs was most definitely a reason to celebrate.

The cake was large enough that everyone in attendance would be able to have a slice and take a small piece of it home as well. Mrs Osgood had outdone herself with the cake, and everyone remarked on it as they enjoyed the scrumptious repast that she and the servants of Houghton Hall had prepared. The party was large enough that some of Lord Paddington’s servants from his own estates in Derbyshire had been asked to help in the preparations. Gibbs did not fail to notice, however, that those who had been asked to help were servants that Anthony seemed to maintain a close relationship with. Paddington had made these arrangements to enable these servants to attend Anthony’s wedding. These were the people who had helped to raise him in Lord Paddington’s household, and were people that Anthony loved. They had looked after him from the time that he had been taken away from Houghton Hall and from his sire, Count DiNozzo, upon his mother’s death, up until the time that he went away to Oxford to further his education in the tradition of the men of the Paddington line.

Despite the fact that Anthony had presented as an Omega, Lord Paddington had chosen to allow Anthony a choice in how he wished to be raised – as a cosseted Omega the way his mother had been, or as a Paddington male with the education and trappings that befit that position. Anthony had ended up somewhere in between, somewhere that allowed the Omega to be fiercely independent, and made Anthony happy. Anthony had told Gibbs how grateful he was to his adopted father that he had been given this choice because he had lived thirteen years as a boy before presenting as an Omega, and suddenly his grandmother wishing to turn him completely into a girl after thirteen years of being a boy and wanting to be the kind of man that Lord Paddington would be proud of could not easily be overturned.

Because of this as well as the height and build he had grown into, Anthony had managed to pass as a Beta for most of his life. He and Ducky had even hinted that he had at times, even fooled people into believing him to be an Alpha because he knew how to achieve the demeanor of one, and despite his designation, he had the physical presence of an Alpha to boot. It did also help that male Omegas were so very rare and nobody ever expected to encounter one. Regardless, he was an impressive specimen of a man, no matter the designation, and Gibbs had no trouble acknowledging that fact.

The Alpha sipped his brandy and watched as Anthony flitted from person to person, talking and laughing easily with them. He watched as his husband – his _husband!_ – surreptitiously allowed the servants to partake of the vast amounts of food and drink available, pressing Mrs Osgood to sit and enjoy a piece of cake with him even though she was supposed to be serving the guests. Anthony had such a gentle touch with people, he knew exactly how to speak to them, which was something Gibbs was most definitely not good at, nor did he wish to be. He was a Marine and he preferred to let his actions speak for him. He watched his lovely husband and found himself hoping that he would be able to make Anthony happy, for Anthony made him incredibly, deliriously happy.

He stood and watched as Anthony poured a glass of wine for the housekeeper Mrs Osgood and Harris, the head footman, making them sit with him, disregarding the strange looks that others might give him for his familiar treatment of his servants. Gibbs knew, though, that Anthony viewed those under his care as his family, and they viewed him back in the same way. Anthony was the kind of person who somehow managed to win the hearts of those around him, even as he behaved with a kind of freedom to flout certain of society’s norms. He took advantage of being both male and Omega to do as he pleased, and while it did make some people turn their noses up at him, he was so beautiful and so charming that he tended to win them over eventually.

In the middle of a conversation, Anthony looked up. It was as if he could feel Gibbs’ eyes on him, gazing at him. In fact, he probably _was_ aware of Gibbs’ eyes on him and had been aware of the scrutiny the entire time. Anthony had the kind of awareness of his surroundings that only a child raised by a spymaster could have. Bright green eyes met Gibbs’ gaze, and he gave Gibbs a smile filled with question. Gibbs understood it from all the way across the room. Anthony was inquiring whether Gibbs needed him for anything.

The Alpha shook his head, smiling, and Anthony returned the smile with the widest, brightest smile. Gibbs could practically feel his joy and the love that Anthony felt for him in that smile. The flower clip that Abby had given him as an engagement present glinted in his hair as he turned back to his companions and returned into the conversation.

Gibbs’ heart soared when again he realized that he had married this beautiful creature, and he was filled with joy at the thought of a lifetime with Anthony. He had fully believed, once his Shannon had passed, that he would never again be truly happy. But now that he had found Anthony, he knew that his life would never again be empty. It would be filled with joy and companionship, and Gibbs was certain that it would also be filled with adventure, for life with Anthony was anything but dull.

Gibbs sighed, wondering what the future would bring them. He worried that due to Anthony’s marriage to him, that he would not be able to pass as a Beta as easily, or even if that level of anonymity that he had been able to achieve would still be possible now that they were married. Not that it was a rarity to see two men married to each other, those laws and schools of thought against same gender marriages were outdated by many decades. But when Gibbs was around Anthony, he knew that he tended to behave more stereotypically like an Alpha, even though Anthony was not the stereotypical Omega. And Gibbs had noticed that Anthony was softer around him, perhaps not the stereotypical behavior of an Omega but certainly there was tenderness and affection when Anthony was with him.

Of course, surely anybody who had just gotten married would behave the same way towards each other, if they had married for love, so perhaps Gibbs was overthinking the situation. The only people who would truly be able to tell that Anthony was obviously an Omega would be other Alphas. His scent had already changed, his delectable scent of strawberries and the meadow after the rain beginning to combine with Gibbs’ cinnamon and lemons. Gibbs was able to detect the hint of cinnamon and lemons, even if he hadn’t been near the Omega for hours.

Gibbs knew that his own scent, too, had begun to morph to include Tony’s. This was how Alpha and Omega couples were supposed to be, as Ducky had informed him. Other Alphas would have the sense of smell that would enable to literally smell the connection that would solidify even further after Gibbs and Tony began coupling – or as Lady Chatsworth would call it, their ‘activities in the boudoir’. The combining of scents would not occur for Alphas in a sexual relationship with another Alpha, and Betas carried no scent, nor would they be able to smell it. An Omega would be able to smell their combined scents and figure out their designations and relationship to each other, but Omegas were so rare that Gibbs did not really need to worry about that. Other Alphas were the real threat. And while Anthony could easily wear perfumes to mask his scent and cover the fact that his scent was now combined with Gibbs’, it would not be as easy for Gibbs to mask himself.

It was _very_ unfashionable for Alphas to hide their scents. Since only other Alphas – and the very few Omegas out there – would be able to catch these scents, it was somewhat of a status symbol that Alphas would be able to sniff each other out and measure each other’s worth through what it was they could discern from merely inhaling the air and taking in the scent of their potential adversary. The complexity of Gibbs’ new combined scent would immediately tell another Alpha that Gibbs was married to something other than a Beta or an Alpha for Betas had no scents, and an Alpha would not take on the scent of another Alpha, no matter the bond that they might have.

He was much too Alpha in his bearing to pass as a Beta. If Gibbs were to mask his scent to hide the fact that he was bonded to the almost mythically rare male Omega, he would seemingly be an Alpha of lesser vitality. Inferior, due to the absence of a distinct scent. And while it did not bother him to be perceived as such – he had never cared what others thought about him, and being seen as a weak Alpha did not threaten his masculinity or his Alpha-hood – he worried that if he were to be perceived as weak, then Anthony’s safety would ultimately be jeopardized. He did not know if it would be wise to come off as weak as they undertook their long mission on the Continent. They had important work to complete, to secure the safety not only of the British Crown, but also the sovereignty of many of her allies. Prior to her death, Ziva David had indicated that their organization was looking to replace the heads of several countries and by doing so, be able to rule the world. Gibbs would need a better plan in order to work with Anthony in their new effort. It would be that much easier if scents was not a factor in the biology of Alphas and Omegas.

Gibbs had been mostly unaware of these facts about how Anthony’s and his scents would combine, for Omegas were rare, and very few Alphas would ever encounter one. Gibbs had only ever met one other Omega in his lifetime, and he knew very little about Omegas prior to meeting Anthony. Therefore, during his long engagement, Gibbs had endeavored to learn much more about Omegas, and how Alphas and Omegas traditionally interacted, but more importantly, the physiological changes that might occur, given that Alphas and Omegas were scientifically termed ‘biological mates’ rather than spouses, and this sort of terminology was only ever afforded to Alpha-Omega couples, regardless of either’s gender. It was a bond that was different to any other marriage. Ducky had helped greatly, providing documents and books that reasonably documented Omegas, enriching Gibbs’ knowledge about these matters.

Of course, if – or perhaps when – Anthony were to catch and become with child, then there would be no real way to be able to hide his designation. Gibbs wondered if perhaps Anthony had thought of this and was mentally prepared for this possibility. He certainly hoped so. He didn’t really want to be the one to bring this fact to Anthony’s attention. All his life, Anthony had been able to hide behind the fact that he easily passed as Beta, and with effort could even disguise himself as an Alpha and being with child would change all that.

“Don’t overthink it, Gibbs,” Lord Clive Paddington roughly pounded his back, his gaze following Gibbs’ to land upon the beguiling Omega who was completely occupying Gibbs’ thoughts.

“My Lord?” Gibbs gave Paddington a questioning look.

“I could practically see the thoughts, like bees buzzing in your head,” Paddington grinned at him. “You are worried about this trip – and I do believe you are right to be, as I, too, am worried. But you have come to know my son rather well for several months now, and surely you must know that he would not undertake anything without thorough preparation. He is at heart a scholar and he believes in learning what he can before jumping into the fire feet first. He is capable of handling himself, whether it be here in his domain, or on the Continent, surrounded by strangers.”

Gibbs had to smile at the imagery. It was true, Anthony did tend to sequester himself in his study, poring over his books and papers and discussing all manner of things, great and trivial, with his mentor and chaperon Doctor Mallard. But when needed, Anthony was quick to action. He had, after all, put on a birthday ball to lure the people planning to assassinate Lord Paddington and they had, in fact, found a satisfactory resolution to that issue. He had also been the one to jump in front of Lord Paddington, shielding him from a possibly fatal bullet, at great cost to himself. Anthony was one of those people who would run headlong into a burning building, if that was for the greater good.

“You are, of course, correct, my Lord. I am more than happy to finally be wedded to Anthony, but I still worry…”

“This makes you a good Alpha,” Paddington told him, giving him a kind smile. “It makes you someone who cares about my son and I cannot fault that.”

Gibbs shrugged, trying not to blush.

“Perhaps I may ask your advice?” Gibbs thought that perhaps he should ask an Alpha that both he and Tony trusted.

“Advice? Regarding?” Paddington cocked his head at Gibbs, the action almost exactly something Anthony would do which made Gibbs smile inwardly. Anthony was very much Lord Paddington’s son, regardless of the fact that he had been sired by Count DiNozzo.

“Scent,” Gibbs went straight to the point. “Anthony is used to passing as a Beta and masking his scent in order to do so. That need not change while we are on our tour. However, it is fairly well known that I am an Alpha and therefore _my_ scent cannot be masked without showing me to be a possibly weaker Alpha. This could negatively affect what Tony wishes to accomplish during this… tour.” He knew that he was speaking in code because he did not wish to be overheard referring to their supposed honeymoon as a ‘mission’, which was what it technically was.

Paddington leaned closer and took a couple of deep breaths before he nodded. “You are correct, I do scent Anthony on you at all times, these days.”

“According to Ducky as well as the books I’ve read, our scents will commingle even further once we achieve full intimacy,” Gibbs’ face was heating up.

Paddington pursed his lips thoughtfully. “It would only be a problem for other Alphas,” he mused. “The number of Omegas is so small that the probability of you meeting another Omega is negligible.”

“Agreed.”

“I suppose the question then would be, how many Alphas would you encounter on this journey who might already know you well enough to know your scent and that it has changed?”

Gibbs blew out a long breath. “I do not move in the same circles that you and Anthony normally do,” he said slowly. “I have spent my entire adult life in the Royal Marines. I had been known to be somewhat reclusive when it comes to society, especially after my first wife’s passing.”

“It is probably why you never went further up in the ranks than Lieutenant,” Paddington agreed. “Higher ranks in the military is often achieved more with the skills of a politician than a soldier.”

Gibbs snorted in disgust, thinking of other high level officers who were truly unable to function as a proper Marine.

“It is conceivable that you could go around smelling of both yourself and Anthony and no one would be the wiser? They might believe that you are merely one of those lucky Alphas with an incredibly complex scent?” Paddington grinned at that.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Another level of stupidity when it came to Alpha posturing was whether one’s scent was merely one single scent, or complex and a combination of multiple scents. Gibbs’ own two distinct scents was considered complex, but if he were to take on both of Anthony’s scents as well as his own, he would be deemed even farther up the scent chain by other Alphas.

“Historically, the belief that Alpha scents being complex signaling the higher quality Alpha dates back to when Omegas were not quite as rare as they are now, so much so that we have forgotten why scents matter,” Doctor Mallard interjected, smiling at both Paddington and Gibbs. “An Alpha whose scent was complex was usually one who was mated to an Omega and the Alpha-Omega mates had taken on each other’s scents. Back then, an Alpha who was capable of winning the hand of an Omega was considered quite the height of virility and masculinity. A truism that, I daresay, has not changed very much even in our modern times.”

Paddington chuckled at that. “Well, then Gibbs has done exactly as those ancient Alphas have,” he grinned. “He has won himself the hand of an Omega.”

“And apparently taken on Anthony’s scent, even though you have not achieved the highest level of intimacy?” Doctor Mallard prodded. Being a Beta, Mallard would not be able to perceive the scent change himself.

“Anthony is a proper Omega,” Gibbs muttered, color rising in his cheeks. “I would never… You must know that I wish to do right by him.”

“And you are doing so, my dear Jethro,” Mallard patted him gently. “You show this to all of us with your every action and your obvious care of Anthony and your regard for him as a person. That you care about his independence and his agency is something all of us who love Anthony truly appreciate.”

“He is a man I respect,” Gibbs said simply. “I could not seek to change him.”

“I believe your issue has been resolved,” Paddington’s grin was huge and he put his arm around Gibbs. “Come, my new son-in-law. Let us drink to your and Anthony’s continued health, and your commingling scents.”

“And your happiness,” Ducky added.

“Of course,” Paddington agreed. “And also, to my future grandchildren.”

Gibbs choked on his drink, coughing at that while Paddington happily thumped his back and Ducky chuckled gently.

Several hours later, the party was still in full swing but Gibbs looked around and realized that he could no longer see Anthony. He began walking around the room, wondering what had happened to his husband.

“Gibbs,” Abigail took his arm and Gibbs obediently leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Are you looking for your lovely bride?”

Gibbs nodded.

“Ah, well, seek no more. Mrs Osgood has taken him away,” Abby told him.

“Away? Where?” Gibbs frowned.

“Upstairs. To his chambers.”

“Is he unwell?” Gibbs started for the door. “Did he have a relapse? The fevers…?”

“No, no,” Abigail dug in her heels, forcing Gibbs to saunter calmly around the room with her. “To prepare him.”

“Prepare him? For what purpose?”

“For the assumption of his duties in your shared boudoir,” Abigail tittered.

Gibbs glared at her, wondering how much wine she had drunk, and how much conversation she might have had with Lady Chatsworth.

“I know that I am not supposed to know these things yet, Gibbs,” Abby leaned her head on Gibbs’ shoulder. “But I am eighteen now. I am not a child anymore. Lady Chatsworth was most instructive last night.” Anthony and the ladies had gathered together the previous night even while Paddington and the men, Gibbs included, had repaired to Gibbs’ neighboring house for their own festivities. Gibbs had worried about allowing Abigail to have any extended exposure to the Count’s new wife, but he had been outvoted and cast out of Houghton Hall with the rest of the men. Anthony had been the only exception and even though he had wanted to leave Houghton Hall, Lady Chatsworth had been rather vocal in her opinion that the bride should remain with the women.

“I knew it was a mistake leaving you and Miss Todd with that woman,” Gibbs grumbled.

“She is your stepmother in law, Gibbs,” Abby chided him. “And she is quite amusing. And informative.”

Gibbs had to shudder at the thought that Lady Chatsworth was indeed his mother in law, step or otherwise.

“I know far more than I need to know, in all honesty,” Abigail rolled her eyes. “In truth, she has a way of explaining things such that it becomes a lot less romantic and much more… _biological_. It has quite dispelled some of my more romantic notions of conjugal intimacy.”

Gibbs couldn’t help but chuckle at the way Abigail grimaced when she said the word. “I suppose biological is better than flights of fancy.”

“I am not ashamed to say that I am very glad that Mr McGee is not an Alpha,” Abigail nodded solemnly. “Given Lady Chatsworth’s descriptions of Alphas and their knots, I am most pleased that Mr McGee is a Beta, and I need not ever worry about the kind of injury that a careless Alpha can inflict upon their partner.”

“Why is she even…?” Gibbs shook his head. Why Lady Chatsworth had to even talk about knots and knotting, he did not know, especially since Alphas rarely ever knotted anyone anymore. He blew out a sigh of frustration. “Was Anthony present when Lady Chatsworth talked about this?”

“Of course,” Abigail told him. “She was instructing _him_ since he is the one who is marrying an Alpha.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “Was he as grateful to her for opening his eyes as you are, about certain aspects of Alpha biology?”

“Perhaps even more so,” Abigail gave him a sympathetic look.

Gibbs growled in frustration. “Surely she did not put fear in his heart?”

“She put fear in _my_ heart.”

“Knotting is no longer even commonplace,” Gibbs frowned.

“Lady Chatsworth did say that. And to her credit, she did describe both the positive and the negative possibilities in great detail. Although, she spent more time elucidating the negative possibilities. In very descriptive detail.”

Gibbs could barely restrain from smacking himself in the face. It was all he needed, to have Anthony fearful of their wedding night. Well. Hopefully Anthony would be less gullible than Abigail and not be completely influenced by Lady Chatsworth’s bald truths.

“She did make the positive parts sound quite appealing, once one moves past… certain… discomforts?” Abigail gave him a weak smile.

Gibbs growled under his breath.

“At any rate, I was told to ask you to wait until whatever preparations Lady Chatsworth needs to do are completed. Mrs Osgood will send for you when Anthony has been readied for you,” Abigail blushed at that.

Gibbs nodded curtly at that. It wasn’t until an hour later before Mrs Osgood slipped back into the room and caught Gibbs’ eye. Fornell, who had managed to obtain leave to attend Gibbs’ wedding, slapped Gibbs’ back and gave him a lewd grin, and Gibbs barely managed to contain the impulse to smack him for his knothead ways. But he refrained and followed Mrs Osgood upstairs to Tony’s rooms, which he was quite familiar with, given his vigil when Anthony had been shot the previous year, and the subsequent illnesses that had plagued the poor Omega. Mrs Osgood gave him a small smile and left him at the door, disappearing down the hallways silently.

Not knowing what else to do, Gibbs stood for a long moment, torn between his own impatience, knowing that his beloved was beyond the doors, and that apparently Anthony’s head might have been filled with possibly graphic depictions of what could go wrong when coupling with an Alpha, where knotting was involved. Finally, he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. He loved Anthony, and he needed to show him that what took place between them was to be an act of love, and not one of violence and disrespect.

Upon thinking about it further, he shook his concerns off. Anthony was a scholar. He would have preferred to learn about copulation from scientific journals rather than the anecdotal evidence provided by one woman who was perhaps far too involved in her own sexual proclivities. Cheering up, Gibbs stood at the door, trying to decide whether he should just walk right in or knock first. Anthony was his dearly wedded husband, after all, and surely a husband had some freedoms with his spouse?

He went back and forth several times before finally, he decided to knock. After all, he did not wish for Anthony to be taken by surprise. And besides, it was courteous to do so. He was entering into Anthony’s suite of rooms, after all. This was Anthony’s territory and it was customary and polite to knock before entering.

Gibbs raised his hand and rapped sharply on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was proper, right? I'll see you guys tomorrow for the next chapter! ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Gibbs raised his hand and rapped sharply on the door._

“Come,” he heard Anthony’s voice call out after a moment.

He opened the door and walked in. The sitting room was empty. “Anthony? It is I,” he called out, deciding to announce himself.

“Jethro,” Anthony called from the bedroom.

“May I come through?”

“Yes, of course.”

Gibbs walked through to the bedroom and saw that the drapes had been drawn, darkening the room, but a fire had been lit and was burning merrily in the fireplace, bathing the entire room a warm, flickering glow. When his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, he saw Anthony sitting with his back to him on a hassock a little beyond the fireplace and nowhere near the bed.

“Tony?” he headed towards the man.

Anthony was dressed in a pristine white night dress, one that looked to be cut very low, and was secured around his body by a scant two buttons. But he had wrapped the material of the dress around him such that Gibbs could only see his face, neck, the bared portions of his upper chest and his feet. He had managed to somehow conceal most of his body despite the fact that the night dress was designed to be quite revealing. The titillating nature of this night dress might have been why it had been chosen for Anthony on this particular night, but Gibbs could not see any way that Anthony would let go of the material clutched tightly in his hands and hiding as much of his person as was humanly possible with such a revealing garment.

“Baby?” Gibbs could not help but inquire, choosing to sit on a chair that was across from the hassock rather than sitting next to his husband on the hassock. On said piece of furniture, they would have had to be in physical contact from shoulder to thigh, given that the seat of the hassock was not truly large enough to fit the both of them and Gibbs was uncertain that Anthony would welcome this contact at this point in time.

“I’m sorry,” Anthony raised his face, and Gibbs saw that they had lined his eyes with kohl, making them appear larger, the green of his irises so prominent it almost assailed Gibbs’ senses.

“What are you sorry about, my love?” Gibbs asked, keeping his tone gentle.

“I know I should not be such a prude…”

“You are no prude,” Gibbs interrupted him. “You are a virgin. You are a proper Omega.”

Color rose in Anthony’s cheeks. “I should be more prepared…”

“For what?”

“For tonight. I do not wish to disappoint you, Jethro.”

Gibbs sighed and knelt on the floor in front of him, taking one of his hands, and stopping them from their nervous movements, wringing the material of his night dress. “There is no way you can disappoint me, Tony,” he said softly. “If all that we do here tonight is converse, and we speak to each other with honesty before I go to my own room and my own bed, then I would be grateful for the conversation that we would have had.”

“But…”

“But what?”

“It is my duty…” Anthony’s eyes were huge, and instead of making him appear more sensual, right now it only made him look young and so very innocent. “Is it not? It is my duty to please you. And I do not know how to accomplish this. I do not wish to disappoint you.”

“It is my duty to love you for the rest of my life,” Gibbs told him. “And in return, for you to love me. That is all I ask of you.”

“I do love you.”

“And I, you,” Gibbs smiled at him.

“It cannot be enough! What kind of Omega would I be if I cannot even please my husband?” Anthony covered his face.

“You please me just by being who you are, baby,” Gibbs raised his hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. “Besides, why are you so certain that you cannot please me? I had thought that you would have read up on this and not arrive here so uncertain of anything?”

“Because…” Anthony blew out a long breath. “Well, I… I decided that I wanted to discover this with you and not allow myself to be unduly influenced by dry treatises or ridiculous fantasies or romantic drivel about sexual congress. There is an Indian treatise, the _Kama Sutra_ , which I suppose could have helped me, but I thought perhaps it would be better for me to just experience this whole thing with you without any real expectation or unrealistic ideas. I wanted to offer you myself and all that I am without filters.”

“That seems like a healthy attitude to take,” Gibbs smiled at him, putting a hand on his cheek and slowly running it down his neck, scenting him gently. He was relieved when Anthony leaned into his hand and he visibly relaxed, no longer sitting quite so stiffly.

“I mean, of course I am well aware of the… biological mechanics, shall we say, of what is to happen,” Anthony continued, seeming to be in one of his moods where he tended to allow himself to speak in an attempt to cover his discomfort.

“Biological mechanics?” Gibbs couldn’t help the amusement that crept into his voice.

Tony glared at him for a second before he deflated and began laughing nervously. “I know,” he sighed. “I know I am being a child. I do want to assure you that I do know what is supposed to happen from a biological standpoint. I know which part of your anatomy is to go into which part of mine, and the biological purposes for such acts. I have of course witnessed animals in their varied and species-specific mating dances, and in the course of my work for my uncle, I have also even witnessed – in a clandestine manner, of course – actual copulation. More or less. They were under the covers, and it was dark, so I could not actually see in detail what was going on. That is to say, I _have_ had the occasion to witness more or less, the copulation between humans, to be precise. I have even pretended to be in love with a man or a woman in order to talk them into doing something I need them to do.”

“That sounds like unbridled corruption to me, my sweet, innocent husband,” Gibbs teased.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him before he sighed. “I have seen many things that perhaps, a proper Omega would not have. But I have never been… well… in _this_ position.”

“And what position would that be, pray enlighten me?”

“The position where I am suddenly at the mercy of my husband.”

“The _mercy_ of your husband?” Gibbs couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that.

“I know. A tad melodramatic, perhaps. Put it down to over exposure to certain… _elements_ ,” Tony fluttered his hands in a nervous gesture.

Gibbs smiled at him. “Well, it did seem as if your approach, the original one which you just described to me, wanting to come in here and discover things with me was a good one. What changed?”

“I know I should not allow her to influence me in such a way… but…” Anthony broke off to make a face.

“Lady Chatsworth?” Gibbs guessed. “Is she the ‘certain elements’ to which you referred?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Anthony covered his face with his hand, one hand still clutching the night dress close around him.

“Abigail informed me that she might have frightened you with stories of Alphas being knotheads and scenarios of violence in the bedroom?” Gibbs suggested.

Anthony nodded, although he refused to uncover his face.

“Anthony, my love, you told me yourself a long time ago that you do not believe that I am one of such knotheads, did you not?”

“You’re _not_!” Anthony exclaimed. “You are absolutely _not_ a knothead. But then Lady Chatsworth talked about Alphas in rut, losing control, and ripping inflated knots out of their partners and the kind of damage that that can do to a person! And how sometimes biology will take over, and even though you would never, in your right mind, do anything to hurt me and I _know_ that with all of my heart. But what if you were to succumb to Alpha rut? There are credible stories about Alphas losing control, after all. I am not one to believe in rumors and speculations. I prefer to deal with facts that I can corroborate, but there are credible stories, real facts about Alphas losing control and going on some violent rampage or other.”

“Oh, baby,” Gibbs began petting Anthony’s head, running his fingers through his hair and scratching his fingernails on his scalp. The scent of distressed Omega was strong, almost overpowering Anthony’s normally delightful strawberries and rain. “Let’s call for tea, shall we? And take a breath and a step away from this, since it is worrying you so much.”

“No!” Anthony looked up, wild eyed. “No, no. I don’t want anyone else in here, witnessing my failures as a husband and an Omega. You can send me away if you wish, rather than…”

“Baby, no, I would never send you away,” Gibbs kept his fingers buried in Anthony’s thick hair. “You are not a failure. I love you. It worries me that you have worked yourself up to such a state.”

“I’m sorry,” Anthony’s face fell. “I should just carry on and refuse to allow my alarm to affect our wedding night. Even though she said, several times, that I did not need to lie here and think of England. And that after some initial pain, that the act of you joining with me would become pleasurable.”

“I knew it was a bad idea to leave you with Lady Chatsworth last night,” Gibbs complained.

“I _said_ so at the time! But everybody else refused to listen to reason!” Anthony objected.

“So you did,” Gibbs grinned at his outrage.

“I know I should not be afraid of this… but she got into my head,” Tony slumped over, putting his forehead on Gibbs’ shoulder, the trust implied in the movement a thing that filled Gibbs’ heart with joy. Despite the fact that he was afraid of what an Alpha was purported to be able to do, he was allowing himself to lean into Gibbs and take comfort by his physical presence.

“Permit me to restate what you have said so I can fully understand your fears?”

Anthony nodded, hiding his face in Gibbs’ neck, taking comfort in his scent.

“You worry that my Alpha biology will take over and I might lose control of myself such that I could be pushed into violence whilst we are coupling?”

Anthony nodded again, keeping his tucked into Gibbs’ neck.

“You know I have _never_ had any episodes where I have lost control like that, whether during periods of intimacy or otherwise. Not even during battle have I lost my head.”

Anthony nodded silently.

“And while yes, there are Alphas who run rampant and allow their biology to dictate their actions, the truth is that Alphas, Betas and Omegas are all just as likely to lose control and perpetrate violence, in the bedroom and out of it,” Gibbs said softly. “As an example, I have seen you, an Omega, armed to the teeth, and I know full well you know how to use the weapons with which you arm yourself. But yet, I have never believed that you would stab me while I was asleep or otherwise vulnerable. Because you are a reasonable man. If you were to stab me, for one thing I believe you would not wait for me to sleep. You are much too honorable to do that. You would confront me face to face and tell me what injustices I might have perpetrated to require such drastic measure from you.”

“I would never…”

“I do not wish to imagine what would become of either of us were that to happen,” Gibbs interrupted him. “I would presume that there would have to be some logical reason for you to carry this out. Perhaps it was my fault, for doing something treasonous that required my death or capture. No doubt your actions would be well thought out and merited.”

“No, never,” Anthony shook his head.

“But the potential of harm is present, is there not?” Gibbs asked.

“I do know how to defend myself,” Anthony admitted begrudgingly.

“But you would not carry out such violence upon me or anyone else without a real reason.”

“Of course.”

“As to violence during the sexual congress, while the act itself is pleasurable, Alphas are just as likely as Betas or Omegas to lose control, or in most cases, retain control,” Gibbs continued. “These reports of violence and loss of an Alpha’s natural faculties tend to be outliers. There are just as many reports of cases of unexplained violence caused and perpetrated by Betas. Much rarer are the cases involving Omegas, but that is probably because there are much fewer Omegas in our general population.”

“I wonder, if one were to review the totality of such cases of random violence, if we would find out whether Alphas, Betas and even the rare Omegas who complete such acts do so at a rate that is in direct proportion to population estimates for each designation,” Anthony raised his head, frowning thoughtfully.

“It would be an interesting item to research.”

“Mister McGee would enjoy that task,” Anthony mused. “He is good with data and numbers. I will see if I can ask him to look into it at his leisure.”

“You do that,” Gibbs said agreeably. “And finally, you know that even though we still use the term ‘knotheads’ to mean Alphas who think with their phalluses instead of their brains, I’m sure you are aware that knotting is something of a rarity these days.”

Anthony nodded. “Although I have read that statistically, Alphas married to Omegas may knot at a higher percentage than those married to non-Omegas.”

“Has there been much study into this subject?” Gibbs asked.

“Not as much as you would think,” Anthony shrugged. “The decline in the number of Omegas in the population has reduced the need to fully understand the Alpha-Omega interactions. If the chances of a person meeting even one Omega in their lifetime is so rare, it makes it more difficult to study, purely based on the number of available test subjects, and therefore overall, it becomes less important. There are other scientific pursuits that may benefit society as a whole and are perceived to be of more consequence than studying the decline of the Omega designation, and how that affects society, especially Alphas.”

There was the scholar that Gibbs had fallen in love with. “Has Lady Chatsworth personally encountered an Alpha’s knot?” Gibbs had to ask. “Given its rarity?”

“No, although she has had Alpha husbands and lovers, she cannot claim to have anything but second hand anecdotal evidence of the size and the possible dangers that could be posed by an Alpha’s knot.”

“Well, then again, she has no hard evidence. I know how much you prefer documented proof.”

“True,” Anthony agreed.

Gibbs stayed on his knees, finally putting his arms around Anthony and rubbing soothing circles on his back, happier now that the room began to smell less of anxiety and fear and more like how it normally smelled. Although he could still feel Anthony’s racing pulse, his scent of strawberries and the meadow after the rain began soothing him as well and he took deep breaths, running his nose down Anthony’s neck, scenting him thoroughly. Something deep inside him found a deep satisfaction in making his Omega smell like him. A way to tangibly mark Anthony as his, that resonated viscerally with him, far more than just the ring on his finger.

It was odd that prior to meeting Anthony, Gibbs had never really been this in touch with his own scent. Sure, Alphas the world over postured with each other using scents, but it was never truly overt, and never truly acknowledged. Betas could not pick up on these kind of nuances, and so it was completely unnecessary when it came to Betas. Omegas were so rare in society that someone like Gibbs who had been raised in a good family, and served an entire career honorably in the Royal Marines had only ever met one other Omega in his lifetime and he had stayed away from her as she had been a victim of trauma and he did not wish to further frighten her. But all these months of being around Anthony had changed him and made him that much more attuned to his own, as well as Anthony’s scent.

He had never even thought to mark his first wife Shannon, who had been a Beta, with his scent but he had done so to Anthony on an almost daily basis ever since they had gotten engaged. The real engagement, and not the pretend, make believe one that they had assumed in order to trap the man who was murdering the Alphas that had attended Anthony’s twenty fifth birthday ball the previous summer. At present, Gibbs could not even imagine a day going by where he did not renew his claim and layer his scent over Anthony’s and ask Anthony to do the same to him. This instinct that had never surfaced within him was new, so perhaps, it wasn’t completely unrealistic of Anthony to worry about what Alpha biology might do when reacting with an Omega. But Gibbs knew that there was no way he would ever allow himself to hurt his husband. He had already had a lifetime of worry for Anthony’s life, after he had been shot the previous year. He had no wish to see Anthony confined to his bed again, not for any reason. Especially not if his own action could be the cause of such an injury.

He held his husband, growling softly in his chest, trying to soothe him until he felt Anthony’s heart rate slow down and he began to pull away.

“Better?” he asked, putting a calloused hand on Anthony’s cheek.

“Yes, thank you,” Anthony gave him a small but genuine smile.

“Shall I send for tea? We could probably do with a small repast?” Gibbs offered.

“There is champagne in the bucket,” Tony gestured to the bucket placed conveniently by the large four poster bed.

“Of course there is,” Gibbs rolled his eyes.

He stood, his knees creaking and cracking as he straightened them, and offered a hand to Tony. “Do you wish me to fetch the champagne? Or would you like to go over there with me?”

“I shall come with you,” Tony took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. He kept his delicate night dress wrapped about himself though, holding it in place one handed, obviously still not ready to bare himself and be completely vulnerable. But he allowed Gibbs to lace the fingers of his other hand together with Gibbs’ and, holding hands, they walked to the bed.

Gibbs uncorked the champagne with a pop and poured the sparkling liquid into two flutes. He held one out to Anthony. “To a long and happy life together,” he toasted.

Anthony’s smile was wide when they clinked their glasses and sipped the bubbly drink.

Gibbs wrinkled his nose. He was thoroughly spoiled now and wished that he had a tumbler of Anthony’s precious gift of bourbon from the American colonies instead of the fizzy champagne. He placed the champagne flute on the night table and settled down on the bed, leaning against Anthony’s many pillows with a contented sigh. “I do not suppose you have a deck of cards that we can use to amuse ourselves?”

Anthony gave him a hurt look. “Do you not… desire me?” he asked.

“Of course I do, my love,” Gibbs sat up and took his hand, pulling him onto the bed on top of him. “But I don’t wish to frighten you anymore. Perhaps we can just talk and play cards tonight. We can gradually work up to physical intimacy.”

“I don’t want to talk and play cards on my _wedding night_ ,” Anthony pouted.

Gibbs chuckled and ran his hands through Anthony’s hair. “No? What do you propose we do to pass the time then?”

“Perhaps you could kiss me,” Anthony said, his voice hoarse, and he bit his lips, becoming slightly overcome by his own audacity.

“I could,” Gibbs agreed readily. “Would you like me to do that?”

“I like it when you kiss me,” Anthony lowered his eyes demurely.

“Good,” Gibbs told him. “I like it when you kiss me back.” He cupped Tony’s face, raising it until Tony’s eyes met his and he smiled as he pulled him close, arching his neck up to press their lips together. Anthony scrambled for a moment, awkwardly balanced on top of his body, before he spread his legs and straddled Gibbs’ hips, stabilizing himself with a knee on each side of Gibbs’ body.

Gibbs smiled as he nibbled on Anthony’s lips, tasting faintly the champagne that they had just imbibed, as well as an underlying strawberry taste that was all Anthony. Anthony was moaning softly as he sucked on his lower lip and he couldn’t help the growl when Anthony’s tongue slid out and begged entrance into his mouth. He opened his mouth and devoured him, sweeping his tongue into Anthony’s mouth, exploring every part of his sweet mouth. Anthony was unconsciously grinding himself down on Gibbs’ erection as he began his own brazen exploration of Gibbs’ mouth. Gibbs was growling deep in his chest, allowing Anthony take the lead on kissing him. His husband was a quick learner, and it wasn’t long before Gibbs was thrusting his hips up into Anthony as he ground down into him, one hand gripping Anthony’s hip and the other buried in his hair.

They pulled apart, finally unable to stop themselves from needing to breathe, both of them panting hard. After gulping in some breaths, Gibbs reared up and began kissing Anthony’s neck, sucking hard and beginning to mark him up, every breathless moan he pulled from Tony making him even harder. His grip tightened and he ground himself up into the hard body on top of him.

“Wait, wait…” Anthony was panting and pushing him away gently.

“I’m sorry, my love,” Gibbs immediately apologized, releasing him. “Too much? Did I frighten you?”

Anthony nodded breathlessly. “A little,” he finally panted. “I’m sorry…”

“We are in this together,” Gibbs told him solemnly. “I want you to tell me if I do something you do not like, or do not wish me to do.”

Tony nodded again.

“Do you wish to stop?” Gibbs forced himself to ask, even though his manhood was hard, pressing almost desperately against his breeches and digging deliciously into the cleft between Anthony’s buttocks which were so innocently, yet provocatively positioned above him.

Anthony was still straddling him, their groins still flush against each other. Despite pushing away from Gibbs’ mouth, he was still unconsciously rubbing himself onto Gibbs’ shaft, the color high in his cheeks. His night dress had finally fallen open and since there had only literally been two buttons to the garment, Gibbs could see the delicious expanse of golden skin down his torso, and his legs. Anthony was completely bare underneath the nightgown. Gibbs’ cock twitched reflexively in his trousers at the sight and his mouth watered. There was nothing he would like more than to flip them over, reverse their positions such that he was on top of the Omega, and he could taste all of that bared skin. But he restrained himself, allowing himself only to rub Anthony’s back and refusing, with iron will, to thrust up into him even though Anthony was still making those delicious moves, grinding his nether regions right into Gibbs’ erection.

“No, don’t stop,” Anthony shook his head. “I don’t want to stop.”

Gibbs put a hand on Anthony’s cheek, and he remembered Anthony’s words from earlier. “You know, since you said you wanted to discover this with me, perhaps we can do just that?” he suggested.

“How do you mean?” Anthony cocked his head to the side.

“I am your husband.”

“I assure you, I _was_ there at the ceremony and am aware of this development,” Anthony quipped, which made Gibbs laugh. It was good to hear his husband be so sarcastic, as an uncertain and frightened Anthony was not something he habitually enjoyed.

“Then perhaps you should _discover_ me?” Gibbs suggested slowly.

Anthony frowned at him.

Gibbs leaned up and kissed Anthony tenderly, nibbling on his lips and sucking his lower lip into his mouth before he released the younger man and laid back down on the pillows. He put his arms up and his hands behind his head, relaxing his body into the mattress.

“I mean that you should study me and discover what I do and do not like, at your own pace and as much or as little as you desire,” Gibbs wriggled his body to make himself more comfortable. “I will keep my hands and my mouth to myself, and I invite you to use yours on me instead.”

Anthony stared at him, his kohl-lined eyes wide with curiosity. “You would allow me to do this?”

“I pledged my life to you, my love,” Gibbs gave him a saucy wink. “I am yours to do with as you please.”

Anthony was so surprised that he stopped grinding himself down onto Gibbs and while he lamented the loss of the stimulation, he forced himself to remain still. “What are the parameters?” Anthony asked. “Do clarify what I may or may not do.”

“Baby, I love it when you get all scholarly with me,” Gibbs grinned at him. “Very well. Here are your parameters: I shall lie here and keep my hands and my mouth to myself, until and unless you request me to do something with them. In the meantime, you may use whatever parts of your body to touch whatever part of mine. And while commonly one tends to use one’s hands and fingers, also one’s mouth, lips, tongue and teeth to accomplish this, I would encourage you to use whatever you like, up to and including any object that may be found in this room. I will endeavor to react as honestly as I can without violating the agreement regarding the use of my hands and my own mouth, and you may use my body, explore it, get to know it, and do whatever you like with it.”

Anthony frowned. “Does that include allowing me to remove your clothing?”

“Of course you may undress me,” Gibbs smiled. “One item at a time as you work your magic on my body, or you may render me completely naked before you even lay a finger on me. Whatever you wish, my love.”

“Naked?” Anthony asked, his green eyes widening even more.

“Naked,” Gibbs nodded.

“ _Completely_ naked?” the Omega asked again.

“Completely. Naked,” Gibbs confirmed.

Anthony swallowed with difficulty, and stared at Gibbs, wordless for a moment, his green eyes wide and hazy, his pupils dilated signaling his arousal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Will there be complete nudity? :P
> 
> See y'all tomorrow for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now we get to see if Gibbs will get completely naked or not 😝

**Chapter Three**

_“ **Completely** naked?” the Omega asked again_.

 _“Completely. Naked,” Gibbs confirmed_.

_Anthony swallowed with difficulty, and stared at Gibbs, wordless for a moment, his green eyes wide and hazy, his pupils dilated, signaling his arousal._

“But I was told that mostly only the necessary portions are bared? At least for the Alpha. Not so for the woman or the Omega,” he gestured to his night dress and how it was the only garment he had on, and the two tiny buttons the only things that were attempting unsuccessfully to preserve his modesty. His cock – not an unsubstantial organ – was bared and twitching, still hard and apparently leaking. Gibbs had to tear his eyes away from it to look Anthony in the face. It was no wonder he had had to clutch the garment material around himself as it truly had been designed to be quite revealing and he wore nothing else under it. No doubt it had been a gift from Lady Chatsworth, but Gibbs was not going to bring her up right now. Not when he had far more enticing things to think about.

“There are people who subscribe to that,” Gibbs agreed. “I, however, would prefer for both of us to be as open to each other when we engage in coupling. Perhaps, if we were in a hurry, then neither of us would be naked, and only then would the necessary portions – as you put it – for both of us would need to be bared. But there is no hurry right now, is there?”

Anthony shook his head.

“Unless you wish to stop and then we can call for tea and refreshments? I _do_ enjoy Mrs Osgood’s finger sandwiches.”

Anthony glared at him, growling under his breath, making the Alpha laugh again.

“Or perhaps, we could play cards?” Gibbs offered.

“You will be silent and allow me to inspect the Alpha I have married,” Anthony snapped at him.

Gibbs raised his hands in a conciliatory gesture and mimed keeping his mouth shut. Anthony waited until he had placed his hands behind his head again before he began undoing Gibbs’ cravat. He set it aside before he took a deep breath.

“Lord, you smell divine,” he breathed softly. He burrowed down, running his nose down Gibbs neck, making him moan softly. Tony pulled back, giving Gibbs a speculative look. “Did you like that?”

“Mm-hmm,” Gibbs nodded.

Tony hummed thoughtfully and leaned down, repeating the motion of scenting Gibbs thoroughly. Before Gibbs could prepare himself though, Anthony pressed a soft kiss to the area behind his ear, where his scent was strongest, and he moaned, his body jerking up as he arched into the kiss.

“You _really_ like that,” Anthony mumbled, his soft breath on Gibbs’ skin causing the Alpha to pant. He repeated the kiss, his soft lips pressing carefully right on the scent glands. Without warning, his mouth opened and Gibbs felt him sucking on the spot and he cried out, baring his neck and grabbing the pillow hard to stop himself from burying his fingers in Anthony’s hair and pulling his head down even more firmly.

“Yes?” Anthony lifted his head, and Gibbs could see how dark his eyes were, pupils so dilated there was barely any green left.

“Oh god, yes,” Gibbs could barely breathe. “Harder. More. Yes.”

Anthony smiled at him, a new smile. One that Gibbs had never ever seen before. It was the smile of a man who had just realized the power he held in his hands, and that Gibbs was at his mercy. “Harder?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Yes, yes, y- _oh_ ,” Gibbs broke off to moan when Tony began sucking on his neck, laving wet kisses on his heated skin, moving down towards his collarbone. He knew that he was probably making inappropriate noises, but he didn’t have it in himself to care because Anthony’s mouth… his mouth was soft and wet and so, so hot, sometimes employing his tongue, sometimes his teeth. Anthony was experimenting on his neck and Gibbs could not help but think his innocence arousing and his efforts to rid himself of his innocence even more so.

Gibbs could feel how wet his groin was getting, and it almost drove him crazy when he realized that that was Anthony’s slick dripping down from his opening onto Gibbs’ still-clothed sex. How he wished that Anthony had taken his breeches and pants off, for then that hot liquid would be dripping down right onto his phallus. How he desperately wanted for that to happen, wanted to rub his dick against Anthony’s, while Anthony dripped slick all over his cock. If this was how he reacted to Anthony kissing his neck and grinding down on him even though he was still almost fully dressed, he wasn’t entirely sure if he would last long enough to even get to what was usually the main event – penetration. He was getting so overheated and aroused that he felt certain he could even come without Anthony’s hands on his member. He felt he was already close to ejaculating directly into his breeches, just with Anthony kissing his neck and grinding down on him.

“Truly?” Anthony’s voice broke through his fevered thoughts.

“What?” he frowned.

“Truly? You are so aroused you believe yourself capable of… climaxing… without my hand on your cock? While you are still wearing your clothes?”

“Did I say that out loud?”

Anthony grinned and nodded.

Gibbs grinned back, shrugging. “Well, that tells you how much you please me, does it not?”

“Very well, then,” Anthony nodded again. “I believe that means that I should take all your clothes off before you come in your trousers.”

“Only if that is what you want,” Gibbs hastened to remind him.

“I had thought to take my time and take one piece of clothing off and taste that portion of you first before moving on to the next garment, especially given how you reacted to my treatment of your neck,” Anthony began unbuttoning Gibbs’ shirt and pulling it out of his breeches. “I would wish to catalogue your reactions to my mouth on your body as we progress, to understand which portions might be more… sensitive.”

“That’s good, too. Whatever you want, baby.”

“But what if you were to climax in your trousers, even before I got to touch you there?” Tony pursed his lips, running his fingers down Gibbs’ bared chest.

“It would be proof of my desire for you,” the Alpha gasped.

“What if I wished to see you, all of you, as you achieve your release?”

Gibbs swallowed with difficulty and moaned softly when Anthony ran his fingers down his body, stopping to use the pad of his finger to gently rub Gibbs’ nipple into a hard, stiff nub, eyes wide with wonder and arousal as he watched Gibbs’ body react to him. He helped Gibbs sit up and pulled the shirt off, tossing it carelessly off the bed and crawling backwards, off of Gibbs’ crotch. He gasped when he saw how wet the front of Gibbs’ trousers were and reached down to his own backside, his hand coming back wet with his own juices.

“Oh,” he murmured, looking almost surprised. “I’m sorry… I…”

“What is it?” Gibbs asked.

“I… have never been so… not even during a heat… not this much…” he raised his fingers, showing how slick they were. “I’m sorry…”

“I beg you, do not apologize for becoming so slick for your new husband, Tony,” Gibbs whispered huskily.

Tony, whose face was already flushed with heat and arousal, blushed an even darker shade of red, which pleased Gibbs to no end.

“May I make a request?” Gibbs asked, eyes on the wet digits brandished in front of his face.

“Of course.”

“Will you put those fingers in my mouth?” he licked his lips, his mouth watering at the thought of tasting Anthony’s slick.

“In your mouth? These fingers?”

“Yes.”

“The ones that are wet with my lubricants?”

“Please,” Gibbs’ voice was husky with desire. “Before they dry.”

He gave Gibbs a long look before he nodded, but instead of immediately putting his slicked fingers to Gibbs’ eagerly opened mouth, first he slid them through his cleft again, adding yet more slick onto them before he brought them up to Gibbs’ face. Gibbs opened his mouth wide and sucked his fingers in, tasting the nectar of his husband’s intimate juices. It was sweet and salty at the same time, tasting very faintly of strawberries. He greedily suckled those fingers until he could no longer taste Anthony’s slick, so focused on his task that Anthony’s strangled moan surprised him.

Gibbs raised his eyes to Anthony’s face and saw how intently those green orbs were trained on his mouth and how Anthony’s other hand was now on his own erect cock, squeezing the base of it. Smiling wickedly, he continued to fellate Anthony’s fingers and he watched as Anthony’s turgid member twitched, liquid now leaking from his head as well as his anus.

“So damned good,” he groaned around Anthony’s fingers. “You taste so good.”

Finally, Anthony withdrew his fingers, his other hand still squeezing the base of his cock.

“I don’t suppose you’re going to grant me another request?” Gibbs asked.

“What is it?” Tony asked, in a hoarse whisper.

“Maybe you can put your cock in my mouth next.”

Anthony’s hand jerked up and down, pulling on his phallus and he moaned, before he stopped himself. “I was told it is _your_ body I am to explore,” he finally managed to get out, although Gibbs did not miss the fact that Anthony’s cock was drooling almost continuously now, twitching in his hand. “Pray, do not distract me from this.”

Gibbs gave him an easy grin. “I had to try,” he shrugged.

Eyes narrowed, Anthony leaned down and bit Gibbs’ nipple, and he yelped, arching up into Anthony’s mouth. “Yeah,” he moaned.

“You liked _that_?” Anthony looked at him in surprise.

“I like everything that you do to me,” Gibbs admitted.

“Even though I made a mess of your breeches?”

“It is proof of your desire for me, and you smell and taste divine,” Gibbs said simply. “How can I dislike that?” Not to mention the fact that Anthony had practically been riding him while it happened. Gibbs was not even the slightest bit averse to frottage. “Everything you have done to me brings me pleasure.”

Anthony arched an eyebrow at him before he turned towards Gibbs’ feet. He began pulling Gibbs’ boots off, one at a time, bending over such that Gibbs could see his pink pucker fluttering with his efforts, his rim thoroughly wet and shiny with the occasional glob of slick still dripping out of his hole. Gibbs’ fingers itched to touch that and to taste his sweetness again, but Gibbs kept his hands to himself and watched the play of muscles in Anthony’s back and his hole, clenching and unclenching as he worked to continue undressing Gibbs.

Finally, he managed to work Gibbs’ boots off and he rolled the Alpha’s socks down and off his feet before he turned back. Gibbs had to swallow a moan at losing sight of his hole, but luckily, Anthony’s dick was still red and as erect as before. It was an equitable trade, Gibbs would admit. With an expression of determination, Anthony undid the placket of Gibbs’ breeches, undoing the buttons and stays and finally, Gibbs’ not inconsequential Alpha erection was freed. Gibbs sighed at the relief. His trousers had been becoming more and more confining as Anthony explored his body and his dick became increasingly engorged.

“Fuck,” Anthony whispered, fearfully as well as with reverence. His eyes were trained on said Alpha erection.

Gibbs gave him a surprised look at his husband’s exclamation. Although he was not surprised that Anthony would know the word, it did surprise him that his husband had actually used it. But Gibbs knew that his was a substantial organ, especially as tumescent as it was. He was proud that he had elicited such a response from his lovely Omega, but he was also worried that it would intimidate the poor thing.

“It’s not going to fit,” Anthony shook his head, tearing his eyes away from the erect member that he had just exposed, looking at Gibbs with shock in his eyes. “No, no. Your penis is… That _thing_ is much too big.”

Now, in all the time that Gibbs had been married, he had only ever achieved a knot once. While the knotting capability was built into Alphas, like using scent to mark and biting one’s partner to bind them, mate them for life, knotting as a phenomenon had become quite rare. Betas made up the bulk of the population and Alphas did not have a biological need to knot Betas. Like scenting, knotting was another practice that had become less common. But right then, with Anthony’s hot and terrified eyes on his phallus, Gibbs could already feel the heat of the blood pooling at the base of it, and his knot beginning to form right before Anthony’s eyes, even though he knew that Tony was already having a mild conniption at its current size. Gibbs didn’t quite know how Tony would react to the knot, and he did not know how to hold one back, given that knotting was a rarity.

“It will fit,” Gibbs tried to reassure him, even though he had no idea of the veracity of his statement.

“No, my good sir, I assure you that that _gargantuan_ phallus of yours will _not_ fit.”

“It will fit if you allow me to prepare you,” Gibbs told him. “And we do not need to go that far tonight. We need not go that far ever, really. I do not wish to penetrate you, if you do not want it. I would not force you to do anything you do not wish to do. I would prefer never to penetrate you if you do not want it as I am already well pleased with what we have done so far.”

Tony stared at him, still looking worried.

“Anthony, you can already plainly see how much I desire you, and how much you arouse me, can’t you?” Gibbs tried again, gesturing to his erection, still hard and completely undeterred by Anthony’s worry. “I would have found completion even without your hands on me. Don’t you remember?”

Anthony nodded, trying to tear his eyes away from Gibbs’ shaft. He took a deep breath, seeming to pluck up the courage to continue, and began pulling Gibbs’ breeches off. Gibbs could see that Anthony’s erection was flagging somewhat. Apparently the shock of Gibbs’ aroused manhood had been enough of a damper to his arousal, for which the Alpha deeply regretted.

“I would have thought that with all your work with Ducky, that you would be familiar with what an Alpha cock looks like,” Gibbs tried to tease him, raising his hips to help Anthony with the act of taking his trousers off.

“Most of the phalluses I have seen, Alpha or otherwise, have been on Ducky’s worktable,” Tony growled at him. “Belonging to dead men. I can assure you that exactly none of them were erect by the time I was allowed to clap my eyes on them.”

Gibbs couldn’t help it. He laughed out loud at that little snippet of information. “You presume any of them were erect at the time they arrived in Ducky’s care?”

“I imagine some of Lady Chatsworth’s husbands who died in her bed might have still been hard when their hearts gave out,” Anthony pouted.

Gibbs laughed even more at that, and Tony rolled his eyes at him before he blew out a frustrated breath. Unfortunately for Gibbs, that hot breath was directed towards his dick which was still hard, leaking, and waving right in Anthony’s face, still intrepidly straining towards his Omega. His laughter broke off into a groan.

“What? What did I do?” Anthony asked, not understanding what had happened.

“You breathed on me,” Gibbs gasped, still chuckling a little.

“I _breathed_? On your cock?” Anthony demanded.

Gibbs nodded.

“And you liked _that_ , too?” he was full of disbelief.

“Try it again and see,” Gibbs thrust his hips up, his cock throbbing, a drop of pre-come slipping from his slit and rolling down the long length of his shaft.

Giving him another narrow eyed look, Anthony leaned down and blew gently on Gibbs’ cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gibbs gritted out, his hands moving from under his head, reaching automatically for Anthony’s head, although he stopped himself midway, burying his hands in the bedclothes and gripping the sheets tightly. He had promised Anthony he would keep his hands to himself. He was not going to break that promise. He began moaning again when Anthony ran his fingers, feather light, up and down his cock, seeming to follow the bulging vein that ran up his entire length. And when his tongue followed the same path, Gibbs couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips upwards, and whimpering at his husband’s gentle touch.

“Yes?” Anthony raised his head, looking to Gibbs for confirmation. “Did you like that?”

“God, _yes_ ,” Gibbs croaked out.

“It was good?”

“Any better and I might expire the way Lady Chatsworth’s husbands have,” Gibbs muttered.

Anthony giggled at that, and he leaned back down, kissing the head of Gibbs’ cock gently, causing the Alpha to gasp. “You asked if I would put my cock in your mouth earlier,” he asked.

Gibbs nodded.

“May I put yours in mine? What little of it that might fit, I should add?”

Gibbs nodded and groaned when Anthony gave him a wicked grin. He watched as his husband leaned down and licked a drop of pre-ejaculate that was pearling on his head, he was so hard that the mushroom head of his cock was fully exposed from his foreskin. Anthony licked his slit as if to chase more of the fluid and he groaned, his cock hardening even more in Anthony’s grasp. Gibbs forced his eyes to remain open, watching as Anthony licked his lips and opened his mouth wide, placing the head of Gibbs’ dick in his hot, wet mouth. Gibbs groaned when he closed his lips around him and his head was engulfed in Anthony’s mouth. The younger man gave it a tentative suck and Gibbs rutted upwards, jamming more of his phallus down Anthony’s throat. Anthony pulled off, eyes wide.

“Sorry, sorry, baby,” Gibbs panted. “You’d better hold my hips down and stop me from doing that. It feels so good. I can’t help myself.”

He nodded, a determined look on his face, a crease marring his brow as he threw his leg over Gibbs’, straddling him again, and he carefully pressed Gibbs’ hips down with both hands. He had to chase Gibbs’ twitching cock around with his lips before he managed to get it back into his mouth, the action an exquisite torture for Gibbs. He was physically restrained and unable to force his shaft deeper into Anthony’s mouth, but his husband began sucking on him and slowly, slowly, taking more and more of him into his mouth. Gibbs knew that he was babbling encouragement and moaning incessantly, but he could not stop himself. The sight of Anthony’s pink lips, stretched wide around the girth of his phallus, was almost too much for him to bear.

“Suck harder, baby,” he urged him. “Please. Please, baby. _Please_.”

Anthony complied, and Gibbs struggled against Anthony’s hands, restraining him to the bed, crying out in pleasure as the Omega suckled, nipped, licked, and mouthed at his engorged member. Heat was pooling at the base of his groin, his testicles were beginning to tighten, he was close to release.

“I’m going to come, baby,” he warned his husband, not wanting to frighten him by just flooding his mouth. “Going to come if you keep doing that. Oh, fuck. Yeah, yeah, _ohhhhh_ ,” he moaned as Tony bobbed up and down, using his tongue to play with his foreskin and pushing it into his slit as he pulled upwards. “So close, baby. Don’t stop.”

Perversely, Anthony pulled away and he growled his objection, lifting his head up and glaring at him.

“I’m not ready for you to come yet,” Anthony dimpled at him. He saw another burst of pre-ejaculate drooling out of Gibbs’ cock and licked it off, causing Gibbs to gasp and draw his breath in sharply, his erection throbbing and twitching. He had to close his eyes and breathe deeply to stop himself from finishing.

“Keep doing that and neither of us will have a say on when I’m ready to finish,” he gritted out.

Anthony was staring at him in amazement, as if he could not believe that he had brought Gibbs so close to the edge. It didn’t help that his slick was now dripping down Gibbs’ thighs, the warm wet liquid another factor in increasing Gibbs’ arousal.

“If I may make a suggestion?” Gibbs asked, his eyes moving to Anthony’s dick, also hard and drooling, when the Omega pressed the heel of his hand on himself. “We could finish together.”

Anthony tilted his head to the side quizzically.

“Move up higher, and get as much of your slick as you can on your hand,” Gibbs instructed, and he watched as Anthony wiped his palm on the slick pooling on his thighs, crawling awkwardly up higher, holding one slick hand up and using the other to help balance himself.

“How far up?” Anthony asked.

“All the way up so your cock touches mine.”

Anthony raised his eyebrows, curious, but willing as he obeyed Gibbs, both of them groaning when their phalluses rubbed deliciously against each other.

“Slick us both up,” Gibbs told him. “And do not linger or I make no promises on finishing before you are ready.”

Anthony grinned at the warning, but he complied, running his hand up and down Gibbs’ shaft, using his own lubricant to aid in the slide, and he did the same to his own erection, moaning softly as he did so.

“Stretch your fingers around both of us and press both shafts together,” Gibbs couldn’t help but buck up into Anthony’s hand when he felt his head slide against Anthony’s. “ _Nnngh_ … Yeah, like that.”

Instinctively, Anthony began rocking his hips, rutting his cock against Gibbs’ and Gibbs couldn’t help but bring his hand up, covering Anthony’s and helping him squeeze their heads together and begin jerking their hands up and down together in tandem. But once Anthony had a good rhythm going, he moved his hand back to allow Anthony to move as he pleased. He licked the excess slick off his palm, not wanting to waste even the slightest taste of Anthony, before grabbing hold of the sheets beneath him again.

Slowly, Anthony built up the pleasure, pressing their hot, slippery flesh together, and Gibbs could feel fresh slick dripping from Anthony’s body, directly onto his testicles and his shaft, adding to the slip and slide of their bodies moving together. Although Gibbs had only ever knotted his wife once during their marriage, he could already feel a knot forming at the base of his cock. Anthony, who had been moaning and gasping, looked down in fascination, and began to massage his knot when he jerked them off together. Gibbs was grunting and thrusting up into Anthony’s hand, and when his knot was massaged and squeezed, he knew it would not be long. An incredible amount of heat built up in his groin and especially at the base of his dick, his knot engorging slowly and getting fatter with each passing moment.

Anthony’s eyes were wild with arousal and lust and he stared, green eyes almost unblinking, even as he panted hard, watching as Gibbs finally lost control. Gibbs’ eyes rolled to the back of his head and he gave a hoarse cry as he began spending himself, adding to the already hot, slick, wetness of their bodies moving together. He didn’t even realize that he had let go of the sheets and instead grabbed Anthony’s buttocks, squeezing them and pulling him forcibly closer, as his cock spurted more ejaculate than he could remember it ever producing. He was breathing harshly and shuddering as every time Anthony jerked his hand down, he massaged his knot and more of his release came out in huge, wet spurts.

“Come on, baby, come with me. Come on. I’m coming for you. All of this is for you. Fuck, come with me, baby,” Gibbs began chanting, rutting up into Anthony’s cock, wanting his husband to join him. His fingers were kneading Anthony’s cheeks, pulling them apart as he grabbed the sweet flesh, and he accidentally tapped the very slick rim of Anthony’s hole. At that contact, Anthony gasped, rutting down on him, squeezing their heads together hard. His harsh cry of release as his spend streaked Gibbs’ already come covered chest pulled another orgasm and another burst of seed from Gibbs’ cock.

Anthony kept stroking them both through their orgasms, although he had to pull his own softening cock away eventually. He continued to massage Gibbs’ knot, using both hands to wring more and more release from the Alpha, until he pulled Anthony’s hands away, his organ becoming oversensitive, despite the fact that he was still coming, and given his knot, would probably continue to come for many more minutes.

“Wait,” Anthony resisted it when Gibbs tried to pull him down beside him. “I want to taste you.”

He leaned down and took Gibbs’ head back into his mouth and with a shout, the Alpha expelled another burst of ejaculate directly into Anthony’s mouth. He could feel Anthony swallowing and sucking hard, causing him to release more spend into his mouth, and he cursed loudly, burying his fingers in Anthony’s hair and grabbing hold, but not forcing him to stay or go, giving him freedom of movement. He only needed to anchor himself to Anthony’s body, to physically hold on to the Omega that was wringing so much pleasure out of him. Anthony pulled several more spurts of semen out of him before he pulled away, and the sight of him – lips red and swollen from their activities, green eyes hazy with pleasure, semen dripping down his chin, a long line of semen and saliva still connecting Tony’s lips to Gibbs’ cock – made Gibbs rear up and with a loud grunt, spurt yet more ejaculate, this time onto his face.

Anthony jerked back in shock, blinking furiously, and the white drops of semen on his eyelashes made Gibbs groan and reach for his knot, massaging it further and drawing yet more come from his body. This time, when Gibbs pulled the Omega to lie with him, he did not resist. Gibbs began kissing him deeply, the sight of his spend on Anthony’s eyelashes triggering yet more waves of pleasure from him. Anthony’s hand found its way to Gibbs’ knot and they laid on their sides, facing each other, Gibbs with both arms around his Omega, and Anthony with one leg thrown over Gibbs’ hip and his hands still working Gibbs’ knot, drawing agonized groans with each spurt. Gibbs was still coming, still somehow not yet empty, and their positions made it so that he was spending himself onto Anthony’s belly and his softened penis. Anthony was allowing Gibbs to mark him with his semen and scent in a way that was so _unbelievably_ satisfying, Gibbs could not think of anything else. His orgasm had been so long and so intense that he couldn’t string too many thoughts together, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … well. I did say it was a PWP?
> 
> See y'all tomorrow for the next chapter! ❤️❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments from yesterday's chapter totally made me laugh!!! Chocolate cigarettes are available for all who want them ;)

**Chapter Four**

Finally, Gibbs’ knot began to deflate, although his phallus kept dripping trails of ejaculate. Until then, Anthony had been fascinated by the entire process, eyes mostly on the Alpha’s mutable dick. Now he turned his face back up to Gibbs, eyelashes still sticky with Gibbs’ seed.

“It is no wonder that Alphas and Omegas are reputed to be quite fecund if that is how much ejaculate your knot produces,” Anthony’s first words to him after his first experience with intimacy were quite unexpected and he inadvertently let out a surprised bark of laughter.

Anthony was on a different plane than anyone he had ever known. One would surmise that an innocent such as he would have sweet words of love after what had transpired, but not his not quite so innocent Omega. He would not be hearing sweet nothings from his beloved.

“I’m not jesting,” Anthony objected, making Gibbs laugh even more.

“You truly amaze me, Tony.”

“In only good ways, I hope.”

“In every way possible, my love,” Gibbs kissed him. The next few minutes were lost to a spate of soft, tender kisses and soft sighs, and when they pulled apart, Anthony’s smile was gentle and full of love.

“Do you normally expel so much seed?” Anthony continued along the same vein, looking down at his own semen covered body and then Gibbs’, although some of the ejaculate on Gibbs’ body was Anthony’s. But to his point, the Omega looked as if he had had semen applied to him using a bucket.

“No,” Gibbs shook his head. “That’s all only for you.”

Anthony gave him a disbelieving look.

Gibbs pulled him in for a long, thorough kiss. “It has only ever happened this way for me tonight, my love.”

“Truly?”

“All this is for you,” Gibbs shrugged, feeling faintly embarrassed by his rather extreme orgasm. Hell, his cock was still dripping with release even now.

“If I had known I were to receive such an abundant gift, I would have brought a more suitable vessel with which to contain it all,” Anthony raised an eyebrow.

“You are the only suitable vessel for my abundance,” Gibbs couldn’t help but chuckle at that, and he ran his fingers through the Omega’s brown hair. “Only you, baby.”

He dimpled up at Gibbs, giving him a smug and satisfied smile at that. “That is because you are _my_ Alpha,” he declared possessively.

“Fuck, yeah,” Gibbs buried his face in Anthony’s neck, rutting against him a little as a weak burst of come spurted from his cock.

“It does surprise me the things that you find arousing,” Anthony shook his head, giving Gibbs a peck on the forehead and a fond smile.

“I like it when you claim me,” Gibbs admitted softly. “I like it when you aren’t afraid to tell people I belong to you.”

“It is because we now belong to each other,” Anthony took his hand and rubbed their wedding rings together.

“Mine,” Gibbs pulled him close and savagely claimed his mouth. When they pulled apart, Gibbs realized that he was now rubbing his spend into Anthony’s skin and he pulled his hands back quickly.

Anthony took his hands and placed them back where they were. “I like it,” he said softly. “Rub it into me. Mark me. Everyone will know I belong to you.”

Gibbs continued to rub his seed into the Omega’s lovely skin, and Anthony began mimicking him and rubbing the sticky substance liberally dowsing Gibbs’ belly and chest into Gibbs’ skin. Gibbs gave him a wry grin. “Are you attempting to enhance my scent with my own spend?”

“There is some of mine intermingled,” Anthony sniffed haughtily. “I am marking you with _my_ scent.”

“My possessive husband,” Gibbs chuckled, pulling him close and kissing his neck.

Anthony willingly moved, pressing himself into Gibbs’ body and sighing with contentment.

“Was that good for you, baby?” Gibbs whispered.

“Yes, that was most enjoyable, thank you,” Anthony replied, making Gibbs smile to himself. He had married himself a right proper Omega. So terribly polite. “Despite the fact that you ended up bathing me in your seed.”

Gibbs laughed at that. Proper, indeed. But also witty and always able to make him laugh.

“I don’t think you’re going to fit inside me,” Anthony continued, whispering softly, sound ashamed.

“We don’t have to do that,” Gibbs assured him. “You already saw how much you please me. I never want for you to do anything you do not wish to do.”

“Truly?” Anthony asked.

“Truly.”

“What if I’m never ready for that?”

“Then we need never do that. After all, we have only just started exploring the different ways to achieve coitus. Surely there must be a hundred other ways for us to please each other.”

“You would not mind?”

Gibbs smiled softly down at him. “I will not mind anything, so long as you are with me.”

“But you knotted up, even with just my mouth and my hands on you.”

“Mmmm,” Gibbs murmured, full of satisfaction. “That I did.”

Anthony sighed, and settled his head on Gibbs’ arm. “I wanted it, though,” he spoke so softly Gibbs was almost unable to make out the words.

“Wanted what, Tony?”

“Wanted you to knot me. You know… in my… um… yes…?”

“You did?” Gibbs gave him a surprised look, but Anthony had buried his face into Gibbs’ chest. Gibbs could see that his face was flaming with embarrassment. “I thought you said it was too big?”

“It is,” Anthony’s voice was muffled. “But in the heat of the moment, I wondered how it would feel inside me. I wanted to know how it would feel inside me. But I do not think it will fit.”

“We can put this subject aside for now,” Gibbs suggested. “And learn what each other likes and learn to be comfortable with each other’s bodies first. You can decide later whether you wish me to penetrate you.”

Tony nodded silently, face still buried in Gibbs’ chest.

“Good.” Gibbs’ heart was full. It was enough that he could be with this beautiful man for the rest of his life, he did not need to knot him to show the world that Anthony belonged to him. Especially if it would frighten him. But the fact that Anthony now wanted to try meant the world to him. “I do not have to push the knot inside you, you know,” he said softly. “If I even knot again, that is. It is not a common occurrence, as we have discussed.”

“But that would be less satisfying for you.”

“More or less satisfying, I am already fully satisfied, baby,” Gibbs kissed the tip of Anthony’s nose. He had thoroughly marked the Omega with his copious release and he knew he could live the rest of his life doing nothing more than what they had done tonight.

Anthony’s yawn took them both by surprise and Gibbs laughed softly. A growl rumbled softly in his chest and Tony snuggled closer, eyelids blinking heavily, and Gibbs ran his hand down Anthony’s neck, scenting him gently as they both fell asleep.

Gibbs snapped awake to a strange sound, perhaps two hours later, finding that he was now on his back and Anthony cradled against his body, still fast asleep. He yawned and stretched, wondering what it was that woke him up when Anthony frowned, moving irritably. Gibbs grinned when he realized that the sound that had awakened him was Anthony’s belly, rumbling with hunger. His grin widened into a possessive smile when he saw that Anthony’s skin was now flaking with his seed, from his face all the way down to his flaccid cock. He had most definitely marked the poor man up earlier.

Anthony’s stomach rumbled again and the Omega frowned and mumbled a complaint in his sleep. Gibbs began running his fingers through Anthony’s hair, surprised to find clumps of it dried together with semen. How had he managed to get Gibbs’ spend in his hair? Gibbs clucked to himself, feeling a certain level of smugness at how thoroughly he had marked his new husband. But he needed to stop feeling so smug and pay attention to his husband’s needs. He kissed Anthony’s forehead and attempted to untangle himself from the Omega, which proved to be easier said than done. Even in his sleep, Anthony growled and objected to separating from Gibbs, pulling himself closer and even hooking his leg over Gibbs’ hips to pin him down.

“Baby,” Gibbs petted his head, running his fingers through Anthony’s hair, trying to wake him. “Wake up.”

“Five more minutes,” Anthony mumbled, even as his stomach complained noisily.

“Anthony,” Gibbs tried again.

With a snort, Anthony’s eyes snapped opened. “What?” he frowned at Gibbs.

“Did you eat anything today?” Gibbs asked.

The crease between Anthony’s brow deepened and Gibbs saw him take in his own room, Gibbs in his bed, and when he realized where he was and who he was with, his cheeks flushed and he gave Gibbs a shy smile. “Hello, husband.”

“Hello, husband,” Gibbs smiled back, kissing him, softly and tenderly.

When Anthony’s belly made more noise, Gibbs chuckled softly. “I asked if you had eaten anything today,” he repeated, gently caressing Anthony’s complaining anatomy.

“Not much,” he admitted. “I was perhaps too excited and… nervous.”

“Poor baby,” Gibbs sighed. “I shall ring for a tray and since both of us are rather filthy, I will also ask for a bath to be brought up.”

Gibbs saw that Anthony wanted to object, probably mortified to have anyone witness their state of dishabille, but when Gibbs pulled the night dress that he still wore securely around him and covered him with the blankets, he nodded. Gibbs rolled his eyes at the state of their bedclothes. Anthony wasn’t the only casualty of Gibbs’ knotting. He rang the bell, and naked, padded through Anthony’s rooms to make his requests. He sat on the bed, sipping the now flat champagne, wholly uncaring when a troop of servants came through the rooms and began filling Anthony’s bath. A tray of tea, wine and actual food was brought up and Gibbs asked for it to be placed in the bathroom, within reach of the bath. Anthony kept his face hidden until everyone else had left.

“Come,” Gibbs stood, holding his hand out, waiting until his shy bride took it and allowed himself to be helped off the bed, his night dress falling open and baring him to Gibbs’ sight.

Gibbs frowned, stopping to finger the pucker in Anthony’s side, a scar with which to remember the late and unlamented Ziva David.

“I am all right now, Jethro,” Anthony told him, allowing Gibbs to touch the remnants of the wound that had almost taken Anthony’s life.

“I would have been lost if you had perished,” Gibbs said softly.

“Well, but I am here. I am healthy,” he pulled Gibbs close, pressing a soft kiss to Gibbs’ lips, one arm around Gibbs’ neck.

Anthony’s stomach rumbled yet again and broke the solemn moment, causing Gibbs to laugh and Anthony to roll his eyes. Gibbs scratched a bit of the dried semen on his side, allowing it to flake off of Anthony’s skin.

“Let’s feed you and get you clean.”

Anthony allowed himself to be led into the bathing chamber, where a massive tub of hot water was waiting for them. Gibbs saw that a small table had been laid with their meal within easy reach of the bathtub. Gibbs paused, question in his eyes, hands reaching for the two buttons that were keeping Anthony’s night dress, skimpy as it was, on him. Anthony nodded, color high in his cheeks.

Gibbs smiled as he undid the buttons and slowly drew the night dress off of his husband, admiring every inch of skin he bared. He threw the dress on a chair and helped Anthony step into the tub. The Omega leaned back, sighing as he luxuriated in the warm water. The bathroom was now steaming up with the intoxicating scent of strawberries. Gibbs first ensured that they would be able to reach the refreshments before he gently pushed Anthony forward, the Omega sliding easily in the water, making room for himself. He stepped in behind him.

“Oh,” Anthony turned and gave him a surprised look as he settled down, legs on either side of the Omega, pulling him closer so Tony’s back was flush against his chest.

“I am perhaps even filthier than you are,” Gibbs smiled, mouthing at Anthony’s neck. His Omega moaned softly when he added his fingers, kneading the tensed muscles.

“I did not realize that you would join me in the bath. Is it not… _unseemly_ to bathe together?”

“We are newlyweds,” Gibbs nuzzled his ear. “It is expected of us to not wish to be far from each other.”

“Even when we are bathing?”

“Even so. After all, I am now exposed to all of your lovely skin,” Gibbs inhaled, breathing deeply as he scented Anthony’s neck. “Have you any objections?”

“It _is_ more efficient,” Anthony mused.

“It is,” Gibbs said obligingly.

“Then no, I have no objections,” Anthony leaned back, pulling Gibbs’ arms securely around him. “Pray, continue.”

Gibbs smiled and continued his ministrations.

Anthony reached over and picked up a dainty finger sandwich, blindly offering it to Gibbs, who engulfed the sandwich and Anthony’s fingers, causing the Omega to shudder. Anthony’s stomach grumbled, and Gibbs shook a wet hand free of water before he reached over to fetch a bite-sized pastry and popping it into Anthony’s mouth. While Anthony chewed, he ran his hands down Anthony’s body, pulling him as close to him as he could, dropping soft kisses on the back of his neck and his shoulders. Gibbs began rubbing his husband down with a washcloth and unscented soap.

Gibbs was pleased that the soap was not perfumed as he wanted to smell only himself and his Omega tonight. There was an advantage to being in the home of someone like Anthony who was not only an Omega but he had been raised in a household with a strong Alpha. Lord Paddington’s and Anthony’s servants would know exactly what an Alpha and an Omega pairing would need. Even to the point of providing finger foods, allowing them to eat from each other’s fingers rather than needing to use utensils. It was something Alphas enjoyed doing. Gibbs stopped to feed Anthony a succulent morsel of food every so often, and his Omega returned the favor, and thus they continued, Gibbs carefully washing his new husband.

“I would think that given all the trouble you went to to mark me up with your essence,” Anthony murmured, as he chewed a piece of strawberry, “that you would have objected to washing it all off.”

“You smelled of other people too,” Gibbs grunted. “From the wedding. I do not mind washing the scents of others off of you. Now I can mark you up again with my seed, and then you will only smell like me and no one else.”

Anthony gave him a fond look as he rolled his eyes. “And are you so sure that I will want you to mark me up again?”

Gibbs bit Anthony’s neck and reached down between his legs, encircling Anthony’s hardening phallus with his calloused hand. “Seems like you might,” he growled, biting and sucking at Anthony’s neck. “Or this part of you might.”

Tony’s hips were moving, rutting into Gibbs’ hand, and he groaned. “You may have a point, my Alpha.”

Gibbs tightened his hold, teeth clamping down on Tony’s flesh, such that he had to forcibly stop himself from biting too hard and mating his Omega without his permission. The Alpha in him was incredibly satisfied to see the deep indentations that his teeth had made on his husband’s skin, rings that would bruise and beautifully mark his husband, a reminder of the hard, yet controlled bites he had given him, that had not broken his Omega’s skin. A tangible, albeit temporary marker that Anthony belonged to him now.

Mating was yet another old-fashioned term. No one civilized bit their spouses anymore, and certainly, Gibbs had never felt the need to bite his late wife. But everything about Anthony – his scent, his smooth golden skin, the timbre of his voice – everything sank deep into the very core of Gibbs’ being, and the Alpha inside him yearned to bite him and bond them together. Not that Gibbs even believed that a bite on another person would magically create a bond between them, but that was what common lore implied. Certainly, more than one of Abigail’s dreadful novels dealt with such romantic drivel. Gibbs could not attest to any fact that a magical bond would be created were he to bite Anthony. All he knew was that the desire was there, from deep within himself, from the primal recesses of his brain. It would satisfy him greatly to bite Anthony, bite him so hard on his neck that he would break skin and make an indelible mark on his mate. And he yearned for Anthony to make a matching mark on his neck in return.

He sighed, turning his thoughts away from this subject. He had been married only a few scant hours, he should not be contemplating how much he wanted to bite and mate his husband. The poor man was already intimidated by the length and girth of his phallus, not to mention his rather sizable knot. He did not need to add to the fear that he already harbored by mentioning biting and mating.

For the time being, he concentrated on jerking Anthony’s hard cock, sucking on his neck, and rubbing his own hard dick in the cleft between Anthony’s buttock cheeks. When he ran his other hand down Anthony’s chest, he pinched one of the Omega’s nipples and Anthony arched up, crying out his name sounding surprised as he suddenly spent himself into the bathwater. Gibbs stroked him through his release, biting and sucking on Anthony’s neck, still rutting between Anthony’s cheeks but not yet close to his own climax. He continued to mark Anthony’s neck up, stroking him until his husband fell against him as if his strings had been cut. Anthony was gasping for breath and turning his head, blindly seeking Gibbs’ lips with his own. Gibbs kissed him, running his hands down Anthony’s chest, gently rubbing his skin and soothing him.

“Good?” he asked when Anthony’s breaths evened out and he was resting his weight on Gibbs, head on Gibbs’ shoulder, eyes closed.

“Mmmmm,” Anthony hummed, sounding very satisfied.

“Good,” Gibbs finished washing his Omega, still feeding him small bites of food. Anthony was so pliant in his arms, allowing Gibbs to wash him and provide sustenance for him to the extent of hand feeding him, all of this was satisfying everything inside Gibbs that made him an Alpha.

Finally, Gibbs was satisfied that Anthony was as clean as he could get him, and he had consumed much of what had been provided. “The water will be cold soon,” he murmured into Anthony’s ear.

Anthony made a noise of objection, eyes still closed, although he was beginning to move, helping Gibbs rut into his buttocks.

“I have yet to complete my own ablutions,” Gibbs grinned at the man now rubbing himself against Gibbs’ erection.

Anthony’s green eyes opened, and he looked even younger now that Gibbs had cleaned the kohl and the dried semen off of his face. “Oh, have I been remiss in my duties?” he asked, his voice husky.

“What duties, pray tell?” Gibbs asked him teasingly.

“You have cleaned me and fed me, and I have not yet returned the favor.”

“You fed me, my love.”

“But I did not clean you.”

Gibbs shrugged. “It will not take me long to wash myself.” He had been a Royal Marine. He could make do cleansing himself with just a small basin of cold water, if need be. Baths were a luxury.

“I beg your pardon,” Anthony told him in his haughtiest tone, turning in his arms so he faced Gibbs. “Are you accusing me of shirking my duties, and this, when I have hardly even been your husband? Not even for a day?”

Gibbs grinned at his tone. “If the shoe fits, my love.”

“That will not stand, my good sir,” Anthony rose up on his knees, moving them so he straddled Gibbs, and this time he was directly in Gibbs’ lap and his privates were directly on Gibbs’. “You will not cast aspersions upon my character, implying that I am not one to carry out my duty.”

“By all means, do carry on,” Gibbs winked at him.

Anthony rolled his eyes, and winked back, reaching for a clean washcloth and he began washing his new husband. “You know,” he murmured as he gently scrubbed Gibbs’ skin. “I don’t believe bathing together actually increases our efficiency.”

Gibbs laughed out loud at that. “Just be happy that I was thorough when I washed you,” he chuckled. “You even had my seed in your hair.”

“What?” Anthony’s hand immediately went to his short hair.

“Do not worry, Tony. I have cleansed you of it,” Gibbs grinned.

“I had better look at your hair then,” Anthony said, rising up so he was standing on his knees, all the better to view the top of Gibbs’ head, but in doing so, his nipples were where Gibbs could easily reach, so the Alpha leaned forward and took one in his mouth, sucking hard on it. “ _Oh god_ ,” Anthony groaned, one hand buried in Gibbs’ silvering hair, pulling him closer. “Oh yes. Yes.”

Gibbs continued laving his tongue on Anthony’s nipple, licking and sucking and mouthing at it until Anthony pushed away with a bitten curse.

“Let me finish washing you, Jethro,” he said, soaping Gibbs’ hair quickly and ladling water over his head to wash the soap out.

“What’s the rush, baby?” Gibbs was cupping Anthony’s buttocks and pulling him down, rutting his hard phallus up into Anthony’s.

“I do not wish to drown myself trying to fellate your giant cock while it is underwater, Jethro,” Anthony told him, still in that haughty tone, making Gibbs laugh some more, even as he thrust up into Anthony.

“Well, then you had better move quickly or this might be all over soon.”

Anthony rushed through washing Gibbs, pushing his head away every so often when Gibbs became insistent with kissing or biting or licking him and pushing his hand away from his hardening member. “You are worse than Schmetterling,” Anthony complained.

“ _Hah_ ,” Gibbs exclaimed. He had a bone to pick with that dog. Schmetterling was nowhere near them right now, and that dog with his absolutely terrible timing could not interrupt them at all tonight. Tonight, Anthony was Gibbs’ in his entirety, and the Alpha would not have to share him with anyone, especially not huge wolfhounds who could take him down with one swift bite. Gibbs could not bring himself to feel guilty that he felt a sense of triumph over Anthony’s favorite dog. Because he didn’t feel guilty at all. His time with Anthony would not be interrupted by nosy dogs tonight. Tonight, Gibbs had won, Schmetterling had lost.

Finally, Anthony declared him clean, and Gibbs climbed out of the tub before he helped Anthony out. Thick, fluffy towels had been laid out for them and Gibbs began rubbing Anthony dry, although he lost the towel when he attempted to dry Anthony’s cock. He sank down on his knees and without warning, took Anthony’s erection in his mouth.

“Oh my god, what are you doi.., oh, _ahhhhh_ ,” Anthony began gasping and his hips thrusted jerkily in and out of Gibbs’ mouth. “Oh, Jethro, oh…” Gibbs began to fondle Anthony’s balls. Anthony’s penis seemed to be no different than a Beta’s, but his testicles seemed to be smaller. Slick was dripping down his thighs, so Gibbs ran a finger through it and began running it around his rim. He carefully pushed one finger in, trying not to lose his own control when the finger slipped in without much trouble once he was past the tight ring of muscles. Anthony’s passage was hot and slick and still so tight, even though his finger was moving smoothly within it. He felt around until he found Anthony’s internal pleasure button and he began rubbing it. Anthony was gripping his shoulders with both of his hands, bending his torso over his head and thrusting deep into Gibbs’ mouth, his cries guttural and wild. He had instinctively opened his legs and Gibbs continued to push his finger in and out of Anthony’s hole, slick dripping down his hand now. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked Anthony down, all the way to the root, bobbing up and down while stroking that special place inside Anthony’s body, until the Omega cried out, pushed his cock all the way in, and spent himself in Gibbs’ mouth.

Gibbs swallowed it all down, warm, salty, bitter, yet with a faint aftertaste of sweet strawberries, and gently suckled Anthony’s member while his body was shuddering with release. When Anthony finally calmed enough to pull away, he straightened up, still panting and gasping for breath, his face still red and covered in perspiration. Gibbs released his hip, smiling up at him, admiring the color in his cheeks and the glazed look in his eyes.

He put the wet finger into his mouth and licked every bit of Anthony’s juices off of it, Anthony watching him almost dazedly.

“Was that to your satisfaction, baby?” Gibbs asked.

Anthony nodded dumbly.

Gibbs’ lips quirked up into a wicked smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One final chapter which will posted (hopefully) tomorrow! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter! Sorry I didn't post it yesterday, RL kind of overwhelmed me a little. Nothing bad. Just busy, in a good way.

**Chapter Five**

Gibbs rose to his feet, stretching his knees out until they settled in with a loud crack. Anthony took a shaky step forward before his knees gave out and Gibbs caught him before he could land on the floor. Anthony’s eyes still looked hazy.

“Are you all right, my love?” Gibbs asked.

“I am perfectly fine,” Anthony smiled at him. “Perhaps feeling a little… hot…?”

Gibbs grinned smugly at proof of his prowess, then with no warning he swept Anthony into his arms, easily carrying him back to the bedroom, despite the fact that the Omega was kicking and vehemently objecting to his treatment. The bed had been remade with clean linens and was already turned down, ready for them so Gibbs gently deposited his new husband on it.

“Sir, I will have you know that I am fully capable of walking on my own,” Anthony complained. “I am not a heroine in a dratted novel.”

Gibbs merely grunted a reply, winking at him as he crawled onto the bed. Anthony ceased his objections when his eyes were drawn to Gibbs’ still erect phallus.

“I thought I was supposed to be fulfilling my duty,” Anthony’s hands reached out and he grasped Gibbs’ cock with both hands. “Instead you accosted me and drew yet another release from me.”

“Mmm,” Gibbs licked his lips, thinking about what it was he had just swallowed. “I certainly hope you are not complaining, because you tasted quite marvelous. What a treat for me.”

“I have married a heathen,” Anthony began playing with Gibbs’ foreskin, moving it up and down, pressing a thumb into his slit.

“Is that a complaint?”

“Did it sound like a complaint?” Anthony made a face, focused on his task of exploring Gibbs’ erection.

“Of course not, my love.”

Anthony sniffed haughtily, beginning to lean down, his mouth opening, pink tongue peeping out as he espied pre-ejaculate beginning to leak from Gibbs’ member.

“Wait,” Gibbs moaned, pulling Anthony’s hands away from his already straining cock. “I have another request, my love.”

Anthony blew out a breath in frustration. “What?” he pouted at being kept away from his prize.

“You have explored my body and brought me so much pleasure tonight. Will you allow me to explore yours?”

Anthony gave him a confused look. “But you have brought me to completion three times already, and I have only done so to you only once. Is it not your turn?”

“Baby, it’s not a competition.”

“I do not wish to be unfair.”

“It’s not unfair if I am pleasured by the exploration of your untouched loveliness.”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “I am almost six and twenty, good sir. I am no nubile maiden.”

“You are lovely and you are my new bride,” Gibbs whispered, kissing him softly. Anthony closed his eyes, sighing into the kiss, opening his mouth almost immediately and kissing Gibbs back.

“But…” he tried to object further after Gibbs loosened his hold and pulled back.

“Please?” Gibbs pleaded. “I will ensure that you will be given the chance to bring me to completion after I have had my fill of touching and tasting you.”

Anthony sighed. “Well, if you put it like that…”

“Excellent. Will you lie back and allow me to look at you?”

Although he looked uncertain, Anthony nodded and acquiesced, lying back on the pillows, without a stitch of clothing on. His hand was covering his groin so Gibbs gently moved it away.

“I wish to gaze upon all of you,” he whispered.

Anthony’s face was red with embarrassment but he left his hands to his sides now.

“You have nothing to be ashamed about, baby,” Gibbs’ hungry eyes took in Anthony’s body – long limbs, golden skin, although he was still too thin from the complications with his health over the course of the past winter. But he was slowly regaining not just weight but muscle tone, though, so Gibbs was assured that he was healthy again and more so every passing day. “You are so very beautiful, Tony.”

Anthony’s blush heightened, and Gibbs was delighted to see that it spread down his neck and part of his chest.

“You are the most enchanting creature I have ever beheld,” Gibbs breathed.

He leaned down and kissed Anthony until they were both breathless. Anthony’s legs were spread wide open and Gibbs was kneeling in between them now. Amazingly, Anthony’s cock was hard again, already nudging Gibbs’ erection. He could smell the slick pooling under Anthony’s body on the newly changed sheets, and the idea that they would go to sleep surrounded by the smells of their joint pleasure made his hard shaft throb. He began sucking and nibbling his way down Anthony’s neck, ensuring that he sucked hard enough to mark the front of Anthony’s neck, given that he had already marked up the back of his neck earlier. This time, Anthony embraced him, holding onto him and making soft sounds of pleasure, apparently no longer afraid of him as he had been at the beginning of their evening.

Slowly, Gibbs moved lower, kissing down his smooth, hairless chest, sucking a pink nipple into his mouth. Anthony gasped, arching up into him, and his hands fluttered around Gibbs’ head and shoulders before he pulled them away, as if he did not know what to do with them. Gibbs looked up at him, smiling as he took Anthony’s hands and put one on his shoulder and the other in his hair.

“Touch me however and wherever you want to, baby,” he whispered.

Anthony nodded, breathing fast, his eyes dark with arousal. Gibbs turned back to his peaked nipple and gently bit down on it. Anthony groaned, his fingers tightening in Gibbs’ hair. Gibbs proceeded to thoroughly lick, suck and nibble every inch of Anthony’s chest – even snuffling into his armpit where his scent was concentrated. He paid special attention to the scar on the Omega’s side, kissing it and caressing it, a reminder to him both of how fragile Anthony was, and also how strong. For he had overcome a grievous wound and come back to him stronger than ever. He followed the light trail of hair leading down to Anthony’s private area, although instead of taking Anthony into his mouth again, he lavished kisses off towards the side. He was sucking marks on the juncture of Anthony’s hips, where the top of his thigh met his groin, and Anthony was thrusting up at him, clutching his shoulder, trying to move him to where he wanted him – his throbbing member.

“Patience,” Gibbs admonished him.

Anthony whined in protest when Gibbs began kissing down and sucking first one of his testicles, then the other. He placed Anthony’s legs, one on each shoulder, cupped Anthony’s buttocks and lifted him up, kissing below Anthony’s balls, pressing on his taint with his tongue, until he reached the dripping rim of Anthony’s hole. He ignored Anthony’s weak protests and began licking the slick rim, flattening his tongue against the fluttering hole, scooping the globs of slick that kept drooling out from it.

Anthony was wailing Gibbs’ name now, one hand clutching the bedclothes, the other roughly working his own nipple.

“Do you think you could come if I just did this, baby?” Gibbs lifted his head, slick dripping down his chin.

“Why did you stop?” Anthony protested.

“I shall take that to be an affirmative,” Gibbs grinned at him, before he continued his ministrations, attaching his lips to the furled muscle and sucking on it. Anthony keened and rocked into Gibbs’ face when he hardened his tongue and slid it right into his body.

“Yes, please, please, yes, oh, please, _ooooohhh_ ,” Anthony begged and pleaded, asking for more, calling out Gibbs’ name, rocking himself into Gibbs’ questing tongue.

Abruptly, Gibbs pulled away and turned him onto his belly, pulling his hips up to give him easier access to the source of Anthony’s slick. He sucked on the rim and licked into him, slowly working a finger in and using his thumbs to keep the hole open. Anthony’s shocked cries were escalating his own arousal, but valiantly, he ignored his dick. Instead he worked a second finger into his husband, and then a third, and then even a fourth finger, given that Anthony was practically screaming for more. Anthony’s body was accommodating him so beautifully, stretching around his fingers as he moved them in and out of that hot, wet channel.

“I need… I need more,” Anthony was panting. “More! I want more! More, _more_.”

Gibbs used his fingers to sharply jab at Anthony’s pleasure spot, feeling himself leak at the hoarse cries of pleasure that that elicited out of his Omega. He then contorted himself to reach his husband’s testicles with his mouth, sucking first one then the other into his mouth. His fingers continued their assault inside Anthony’s body, one hand pulling one of his buttock cheeks aside to give him room, and Gibbs suckled on Anthony’s balls and prodded at his pleasure spot with his tongue from the outside while pressing on it from the inside with his fingers. Anthony was riding his fingers and gasping and shuddering above him. And when he finally worked his thumb into Anthony’s body, all five of his fingers now inside that tight, wet channel, Anthony screamed and from his point of view, Gibbs was able to see the seed spurting from Anthony’s beautiful phallus, even without a hand or any other stimulation on that sensitive organ.

Gibbs moved his head back and continued to thrust his fingers into Anthony, waiting for his climax to wane, but Anthony moved his hand to his own phallus and began pulling on it, the slick sound of his semen covered hand moving on it joining in with the soft squelch of Gibbs’ fingers thrusting in and out of his passage.

“More,” he panted, whimpering softly. “More. More.”

Gibbs saw that Anthony was still hard, perhaps even more so than a moment ago, even though he had achieved completion yet again.

“Are you still…?”

“Yes. Put more fingers inside me,” Anthony barked out the order before he whined, clenching hard around Gibbs’ fingers. “More, I need it. _Need more_.”

“My entire hand is in you, baby,” Gibbs told him.

“Then you must put your colossal dick inside me and fuck me with it,” Tony snapped at him, eyes flashing as he turned to glare at Gibbs.

“You did not want that. You said so.”

“I do want it. So empty now,” Tony whined, his hole fluttering and clenching around Gibbs. “Need more. Need you. Please, Jethro. Please.”

“Are you sure?” Gibbs’ could feel the heat gathering at the base of his groin, his knot already forming.

“Yes, now please,” Anthony begged. “Please, _please_.”

Gibbs hushed him gently and removed his fingers, causing the Omega to scream in frustration. He rubbed Anthony’s slick over his achingly hard dick and began rubbing it against Anthony’s cleft. “You can still say no, Tony,” he tried one more time.

“Fuck me,” Anthony was blindly trying to angle himself, seeking Gibbs’ phallus.

Carefully, slicking himself up with more of Anthony’s juices, he pushed the head of his cock into Anthony’s stretched orifice. There was a small amount of resistance before he abruptly slid a short way in, and Anthony stiffened, the sound he made more animal than human.

“Baby?” Gibbs husked, forcing himself not to give in to his every instinct, to thrust in as deep as he could go, into Anthony’s tight, tight body. Sweat poured down his face. “Are you all right? Do you wish me to stop?”

“M-more,” Anthony gasped. “I want more.”

Gibbs pushed in another inch or two, gliding in smoothly despite the complete and utter tightness of Anthony’s virgin body, and they both groaned.

“Good?” Gibbs rasped at him.

“Soooooo _goooooood_ ,” Anthony was moving backwards, taking more and more of Gibbs inside himself. “Please. Fill me so good, Alpha. Alpha. _Please_.”

Gibbs could not resist it anymore, Anthony’s passage was gripping him so tightly, so wet and so damned hot, he pulled out a bit before he pushed himself all the way home, his testicles snug against Anthony’s cheeks. Anthony was precariously balanced, one hand still moving up and down his cock, stripping himself convulsively as Gibbs began thrusting in and out, both of them now grunting and moaning.

“Faster,” Anthony urged him. “Harder, oh there, nnnnnghhhh… _there_ , _harder_ , right there.”

Gibbs began angling his thrusts to hit the spot that made Anthony cry out. His knot was forming alarmingly quickly, and every time he pulled out, it became more difficult to push himself back in all the way, and more difficult to satisfy Anthony, who kept asking for more and harder and deeper.

“My knot…” Gibbs gasped. “I cannot go deeper or we will tie.” He thrusted shallowly, not wanting to hurt Anthony by forcing his inflated knot into Anthony’s unwilling body.

“Give it to me,” Anthony snarled, and Gibbs stared at the vision before him. Anthony’s body was dripping with perspiration, his hand still pulling desperately on his leaking member, and his lovely pucker was stretched around Gibbs’ shaft, stretching impossibly wide and taking him so beautifully despite this being his first time.

Gibbs was taking his Omega’s virginity. That thought almost made Gibbs thrust in all the way, but he stopped himself. “I don’t want to hurt you, baby,” he groaned, thrusting in and out only as far as his knot was without pushing in further and tying with his husband.

Tony growled at not being given what he wanted. As Gibbs kept thrusting in, he timed it so he pushed himself backwards so hard into Gibbs’ phallus that his knot was swallowed into his body with only a tiny bit of resistant. Gibbs was unable to stop it, his knot fully engorged and locked inside Anthony, and the Omega was almost beside himself, wailing Gibbs’ name when Gibbs began spending himself, hot jets of semen spurting deep inside Anthony’s body, and Gibbs himself grinding it in deeper and grunting with every spurt. Anthony’s channel, knowing what it needed to do, began milking him, milking his knot and all Gibbs could do was pull Anthony close and grip him tight, as he spent himself again and again and again.

With a desperate cry of relief, Anthony’s cock erupted again and he sprayed the bedclothes with even more of his seed, and Gibbs could feel his anus tighten around him and despite the knot plugging him up, torrents of his slick escaped as he climaxed yet again, as only an Omega could. Anthony’s body kept milking Gibbs’ body, drawing more seed from him than he ever thought possible, more even than when he had earlier knotted outside of Anthony’s body and he had milked him with his hands. He gathered his husband in his arms and laid them on their sides, even as he kept driving himself as deep into Anthony’s body as he could go, and kept filling him with his seed, kept spending himself.

It was many minutes before Gibbs was able to speak. Anthony’s eyes were closed and he was breathing quickly and shallowly. His channel was still tight and his inner muscles working on Gibbs’ knot. Gibbs was still ejaculating steadily inside Anthony’s body, although it was no longer quite as urgent or constant.

“Tony,” Gibbs croaked, voice hoarse with his cries.

“Hmmmm,” Anthony murmured.

“Did I hurt you?”

Anthony made a curt noise signaling no and moved his body backwards, even closer to Gibbs, as if trying to take even more of the Alpha inside himself, even though his eyes were still closed.

“Tony?”

“ _Shhh_ ,” Anthony grabbed Gibbs arm and pulled it securely around himself before he began riding Gibbs’ knot, moving such that the Alpha kept grinding into him until Gibbs could not help but groan as his cock happily blurted out another huge burst of seed deep inside his husband.

When Gibbs stopped orgasming again, he pulled Anthony close, and bit his shoulder. “I will take that as a no, I did not hurt you.”

“Mm-hmm,” Anthony agreed, drawing Gibbs’ hand now towards his hardening phallus.

“What? Again?” Gibbs asked.

“More,” Anthony’s wrecked voice made Gibbs helplessly spend himself again.

“You are insatiable,” Gibbs wiped his hand on his thighs, gathering Anthony’s slick, before he began working on Anthony’s cock. He continued to grind himself into Anthony, grunting as Anthony’s body kept drawing more orgasms from him, and he somehow continued to pump load after load of seed into Anthony. He worked his head under Anthony’s arm and managed to get his mouth awkwardly on one of the Omega’s nipples, working his hand, his dick and his mouth until gasping, Anthony finally arched up and spent himself with a hoarse cry, a sound he would treasure forever. He fucked Anthony through this orgasm until Anthony was finally replete, lying bonelessly in his arms and panting hard, trying to catch his breath.

Gibbs moved his hand up and found that Anthony’s belly was beginning to round slightly, and he realized that Anthony had swelled up with his seed. The thought of that belly swelling more with their child made Gibbs thrust himself deep into Anthony’s body and release another load of seed yet again, as if he were already trying to breed his new husband. He pulled the unmoving Omega closer, gathering him up and cradling him tenderly with his entire body.

Anthony’s eyes were closed, and his breathing deep and easy now. He seemed to have fallen asleep after that final climax, uncaring that Gibbs’ knot was still inside him, that they were tied together, and that Gibbs was still not finished with his own long Alpha release. Gibbs ran his fingers through Anthony’s short, sweaty hair, and kissed the back of his ear, drawing a small breathy moan from the sleeping Omega. He smiled, laid his head down, and relaxed his body, grunting softly as his phallus kept spurting seed inside the Omega.

Gibbs’ orgasm lasted a very long while before his cock could only produce a small dribble of release. Not long after his pleasure finally tapered off, he too, fell asleep, Gibbs cradling Anthony, his knot still at full size and firmly tying them together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gibbs grumbled and opened his eyes when the warm body in his arms began moving. He was in a comfortable bed and the heady scent of Anthony and sex was still in the air. He tightened his hold on Anthony – his husband – burying his nose in Anthony’s neck and sleepily kissing it. He rolled his hips and Anthony moaned, and Gibbs realized that he was still inside Anthony’s body. He looked down, his half hard dick still embedded all the way inside the Omega, his knot deflated, and Anthony’s posterior, his groin, and the bed soaked with a combination of Anthony’s slick and his seed, all having leaked out after he was no longer plugging it all inside his husband.

“Baby,” Gibbs pushed himself up on his elbow, carefully trying to pull himself out.

Anthony made a noise of complaint and moved backwards in an attempt to chase after him, apparently not wanting him to extract himself.

“Are you all right, Tony?” Gibbs asked, giving up for now and allowing Anthony to clench around him, still hot and wet, and somehow still so, so tight around his cock.

Anthony turned his head and gave him a smile, a sleepy and satisfied smile. “Mm-hmm,” he moaned, rocking himself into Gibbs, and Gibbs’ traitorous phallus was beginning to fill and harden even more with every move.

“I need to hear you speak words to me, baby,” Gibbs thrust in deep and then anchored Anthony’s hips, trying to hold him still.

“Why?” Anthony frowned, still trying to rock back and forth, and failing that he began tightening his passage around Gibbs.

“You’re always so full of words, love,” Gibbs kissed him. “It worries me when I do not hear them from you.”

Anthony snorted with derision and shook his head. “Well, then will you please knot me again right now, my Alpha?” he riposted. “Do those words suffice, or do you require more?”

“Let me at least examine you to ensure that I have not torn you or hurt you in any way, from our earlier liaison,” Gibbs cajoled him. “I knotted you.”

“I was there and have not acquired a head injury that precipitated memory loss,” Anthony huffed, still trying move even though Gibbs’ strong hands were holding him still.

“Let me ensure you are not hurt, baby,” Gibbs tried again.

Anthony rolled his eyes. “I would tell you if I was hurt.”

“Forgive me for saying this,” Gibbs gave him a pointed look. “But I don’t believe you would.”

“Fine, but make it quick,” Tony gave in. “And then I would like for you to knot me again.”

Gibbs took a deep breath, refusing to allow himself to begin thrusting at Anthony’s words, but instead he slowly pulled out, both of them groaning at the loss. Gibbs quickly crawled down and examined his husband. Anthony’s passage, still covered in slick and ejaculate, was intact, although it appeared inflamed and swollen. The Omega flinched a little when Gibbs gently touched him with a finger.

“Why don’t we satisfy each other with only our mouths,” Gibbs suggested. “You are quite tender and I do not wish to injure you.”

Tony made a rude noise.

“And besides, what if my knot does not form?” Gibbs suggested. After all, this appearance of his knot twice in a row was most definitely not his usual pattern. The logical part of him doubted that it would appear a third consecutive time, especially within such a short period of time. But the smugly proud Alpha part of him knew that it would appear again.

“Then you can just fuck me without knotting me,” Anthony’s lips quirked up at his own use of the vulgar word.

“Tony…” Gibbs tried, yet again, to object.

Anthony’s whine almost broke Gibbs’ heart. And the sad, green eyes finished the job. Gibbs found himself stretching Anthony with his fingers again first, before plunging his throbbing shaft deep inside him. Anthony was making the most delicious noises as he pistoned his hips and pounded his hardness as hard and as deep as he could. When, yet again, Gibbs’ knot began forming and he had to struggle to pull out and push back into his husband’s channel, Anthony was almost sobbing in pleasure, moving in tandem with him until with a scream, Anthony found his release. Gibbs shoved his knot in deep, feeling his knot inflate fully, and they were again knotted and Gibbs began filling Anthony up, ejaculating deep inside him and continuing to spend himself again and again.

Many minutes passed with Gibbs lost to his incredible orgasm. Finally, the intensity of it abated enough for him to realize that Anthony was resting in his arms, still breathing hard, his back to Gibbs’ chest. Gibbs had brought him to completion several times because even though he was close to losing his sanity with his own release, his pleasure was only enhanced with Anthony’s. Gibbs was now lazily grinding into him, shuddering and grunting as he kept spending himself inside his Omega, until finally, he was no longer convulsing with his orgasms and pumping continuous loads of ejaculate. He could feel his cock still slowly drooling, not completely finished with trying to impregnate his Omega, but no longer at the height of his attempts to do so.

Anthony had just discovered that his belly had started to swell with the amount of seed that Gibbs was still pumping into him. “You have filled me up,” he said in wonder, his hand rubbing the slight swell of his belly. “And you are still filling me up.”

“Apparently so,” Gibbs agreed. “Be still so my knot will go down.”

Anthony turned his head and smiled at Gibbs. “At least I am no longer worried about what your knot might do to me.”

“Now I am the one who worries that you have become demanding and insatiable,” Gibbs snuggled closer.

Anthony’s laugh lightened his heart and the vibrations of his laughter drew another orgasm from him. “It is hardly my fault that you and your knot have won me over.”

“I am happy that your worries have been assuaged, baby.”

Anthony sighed, clasping his fingers to Gibbs’ where Gibbs’ hand was laying on his stomach. “Should I report back to Lady Chatsworth that my experience with you has not only dispelled the myths of the uncontrollable raging and violent Alpha in rut, but even just in these few short hours, I believe my practical experience in the act of coitus might have eclipsed hers, given that you have knotted me twice already?”

“Knotted up a third time outside of you even,” Gibbs grinned.

“How remiss of me not to count that. Yes, I believe I can safely tell her that I now know more than her.”

“She might have good ideas for different positions and other things we can try, other than knotting.”

“Now that we have taken our first steps and you have allowed me to discover you myself, I can look for scientific articles as well as anecdotal accounts of different things we can try,” Anthony sniffed haughtily. “It will not be a clinical exercise in researching human reproductive biology anymore, now that I have experienced this firsthand with you.”

Gibbs chuckled. “What would you think about, while you are reviewing such dry and clinical documents on human reproductive biology?”

The look that Anthony gave him was positively sinful, and the Omega licked his very swollen and red lips. “Is it even necessary to inquire?”

“You are lucky we are already knotted together or that look would make me knot you again.”

“Not a very effective threat since I had to beg for you to knot me a second time.”

“And how prettily you did beg,” Gibbs growled, thrusting in hard.

“Did you like _that_ , too?” Anthony gave him a surprised look.

“Everything you do, Tony. I like it all.”

“I do, as well,” Anthony’s smile was sweet and filled with love.

They spent three days sequestered in Anthony’s chambers, and while Gibbs did not knot Anthony every single time – the poor man had just been a virgin and his body unused to such stresses as an Alpha’s knot inside him – he did knot Anthony in many different positions and in a multitude of places, in the bath, on the bed, bent over the chaise, on the thick carpet in front of the fireplace. And his knot formed every single time whether he was inside his Omega or not. There were also many baths drawn, and many changes of bedclothes for Anthony’s poor bed, and the rooms were redolent with the scents of strawberries, cinnamon, lemon, rain and lots and lots of sex.

When they finally came out of seclusion, going down for breakfast on the fourth day, Anthony dressed in a ruffled shirt, coat and pants, his neck was covered in marks. Bruises of bite indentations, and other marks left by Gibbs’ mouth were on full display, as Gibbs had requested that he forgo his cravat for the morning, his inner alpha needing everyone to see that Anthony was his and no one else’s. Anthony rolled his eyes, obligingly tossed his cravat aside, and went down to the dining hall.

Even though his face was bright red as their family stared in silent shock at the state of his neck, he held his head high, took his seat at breakfast and proceeded to eat so much food that all Gibbs could do was laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, y'alls! My very first explicit ABO knotting fic, which I had to complicate by making it a Regency Period AU. I don't even know what to say, other than I hope that you enjoyed it.
> 
> jesco0307, I really hope that you liked this story! Happy belated birthday again! Thank you so much for your friendship, and for all your help with my fics, whether you are officially betaing the story or not. I will now be able to start focusing on the RB and will be in touch soon with hopefully more than just story ideas ;)
> 
> Now, I know that Jane Austen (and the Bronte sisters) wrote such proper and straight laced stories but the Regency period was actually about excess. I believe the prince regent died of syphilis? The Victorian era of corsets and even table legs being covered was a response equal and opposite to the Regency era's looseness going to crazy uptight from rampant sex out of wedlock. But Jane Austen was, of course, an unmarried woman and very sheltered, so her stories tended to be much more proper than was the actual norm of the times. I think perhaps Lydia's elopement in Pride and Prejudice was perhaps more of a reflection on reality. In any case, here are some articles that tell you more about the actual Regency era:  
>  * For the wedding reception: [Regency Era wedding traditions](https://englishhistoryauthors.blogspot.com/2016/11/short-simple-and-to-point-regency.html)  
>  * [Sex in the regency era](https://romancedivas.com/2014/01/sex-in-the-regency-era/%20%20https://www.buzzfeed.com/hilarywardle/sex-drugs-and-rotting-pineapples)  
>  * [More sex in the regency era](https://www.cracked.com/blog/5-ways-19th-century-england-makes-modern-world-look-tame/)
> 
> The music for this one were:  
>  * Maurice Ravel's [Pavane for a Dead Princess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPHSHZssOLs) (performed by Jean-Philippe Collard)  
>  * Felix Mendelssohn [Piano Trio No 1 in D Minor Op. 49, 2nd Movement (Andante con moto tranquillo)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNQZLn7YTVc) performed by Jascha Heifetz, Anton Rubinstein, and Gregor Piatigorsky  
>  * **OR** the full performance of Mendelssohn's [Piano Trio No1 in d](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmwUbYs3ouE) performed by Anne-Sophie Mutter, Andre Previn and Lynn Harrell. The second movement starts at about minute 9:00 and goes to about 15:50. But the whole trio is marvelous. I was obsessed with the first movement my freshman year of college and even wrote a piano trio with the same instruments (piano, violin and cello) for the final project for my music class inspired by it. So yeah, give the piece a listen. It is awesome.
> 
> A Dangerous Courtship had incredible artwork that the wonderful rose_malmaison made for me. I know this story has a different title but I wanted to post the artwork here again, so we can all appreciate the wonder of Tony and Gibbs in period costumes:
> 
> [](https://i.imgur.com/BcfUncj.jpg)
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this final chapter, and also the rest of the story. Thank you so much to all of you for your lovely comments and kudos! I will be replying to them as soon as I can, but I wanted to ensure I got the final chapter posted tonight. You guys are awesome. ❤️❤️ ❤️❤️ 
> 
> Until next time! ❤️❤️  
>  -j  
>  xoxo


End file.
